


追求

by HSFL



Category: Real Person Fiction, TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M, 成人向 宇航员攻 军人受 非双洁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSFL/pseuds/HSFL
Summary: 活得越久，越看清肉体交媾带来的快乐短暂而表面，可是他甘于欲望熄灭后就无波无澜行尸走肉吗？当然不。





	1. （上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前言：国家的历史架空，年龄阶段整体移至未来世界。

“喏！你看这男的又来了。跑得还真勤。”周奇茂往桌上丢了两张2，眼球虚浮着往大厅前台那边看了下。  
坐在他对面的王俊凯随着他的动作也回头过去一瞥，扫到了一处熟悉的身影，淡然地转过身，轻飘飘向周奇茂丢了个王炸。  
周奇茂大惊失色，看着王俊凯手上还有8张牌，又垮着脸古怪地冷笑了一下：“我艹真阴，你走，你走，呵，我看你能跑吗？”  
“飞机。333444JQ。”王俊凯右手指尖微撩了一下额前的碎发，眼睑弯了一弯，随即把手里的牌全部出光。  
“哧—”周奇茂懊恼地捶了一下桌子，蹬开椅子猛地站起来，身子快速前倾一把揪住了王俊凯的衣领，旁边第三个人捂着嘴偷笑：“周少您轻点儿，Karry这件是迪奥最新季的衬衣，您已经折了辆车给他了没必要又多亏万把块钱。”  
王俊凯低头看了眼自己被扯皱的衣服和周奇茂弯曲成爪的青白色的指节，淡定地拂开这人：“承让。”  
周奇茂木着脸收回手，插进卫衣口袋一摸索，将那串车钥匙甩在王俊凯面前：上面一匹跃起的马、意大利国徽、横写的英文字体，代表摩德纳市的明黄。  
王俊凯微挑了挑眉，勾起了钥匙串在手指上转了两转，眼睛里有了点愉悦的兴味：“多谢周少这俩法拉利812。”顺手捞起椅背上的黑呢子大衣，一副要提早退场的样子。  
周奇茂赶紧跑到他身边一把揽住他肩膀：“你小子今天不要想着捞够本儿了就开溜，你这才回来多长时间，怎么着也要陪我把这顿饭吃完。”

周奇茂今天在云顶人家开了十几桌。辞水市里道上有头有脸的人物都来了，主要还是看周家这一辈的继承人这回过三十岁生日的份。但是有人跟他说，王俊凯回来了，还是让他有点意外。  
算下来他们也有七八年没见了。小时候是好到穿一条开裆裤的交情，两家住的地方就隔一条街，一到夏天，周奇茂就光溜着上身从街那头蹿出来，灵活得跟条黑泥鳅似地钻到这头王家的院子跟他两个一起挖西瓜吃。  
自从王俊凯去北方上大学，除了大三上时周奇茂去那边找他吃过两顿饭，其他时间这人总神神秘秘。  
直到王俊凯穿着航天服的样子上了电视，神舟二十号绕水星飞行的事迹在全国沸沸扬扬，周奇茂才隐约意识到，他这发小的前期工作确实应该保密。一个成天关在国家航天局做封闭训练的人，难怪这么多年和家里鲜少联系，神龙见首不见尾。  
王俊凯样子有挺大变化，去北都上学那会儿，还没满十八，为了选专业的事和家里闹得不可开交。家里一致让他去有国外交换项目的大学学金融，他却非要选航空工程专业，甚至一度想报考战斗机飞行员。  
王父王母哪能同意这么个独生子去读这么累又有危险的专业，王俊凯脾气也犟，高考后二话不说，隔天一个人坐着几十个小时的绿皮车就跑到了西藏去，开着租来的吉普整天在318川藏天路散心。  
高原反应加上水土不服，一个月内就迅速消瘦了十多斤，原本一张帅脸晒得又黑又红，和家里视频时还声称如果不让读航天，他宁愿住在山里放羊也不回去了。  
现在退役回乡，人近三十，皮肤白回来了不说，身材也是恰到好处的颀长精实，俊美无俦衣冠楚楚，看着比少年那会儿深沉稳重得多。

要说王父王母一开始那么反对也是有原因的。  
这王家在辞水也算有名的政商家庭了。  
辞水市是著名的旅游城市，接近国境的南边，整个城市的街道、建筑等沿河布局的风格，人们以船为主的交通方式，都挺像东南亚某些小国。经济结构相对单一，除了旅游业，就是传统的作物种植业。可就像作物在太阳底下生长，叶子都有阳和暗两面，这个城市同样有不可向外人道也的灰色地带。在这里，隔壁金三角地区那些血色与毒花交织的晦涩故事并不遥远，周奇茂就是从父辈那儿耳濡目染渐渐长大的。周家是这灰色地带里一支强弩。明面上是正经的药商，暗地里经营的都是见不得人的生意。  
这样的家族当然不仅仅是周家，可周奇茂知道，自家要赶王家那是又差了几档次。  
王家是这叶子的阳面。祖辈虽也曾靠经营黑社会发了几笔横财，到了王俊凯爷爷这里日子就不一样了。  
王家平是家里第三个儿子，读书出了奇的灵，拿着政府的奖学金远渡日本，回来摇身一变就成了海归精英，是国内最优秀的建筑师之一，又找了书香门第的小姐结婚。而王俊凯的父亲王学勤大学后去了沿海地区，借着下海潮做起了进出口贸易。财富累积起来后，像王俊凯的三叔这些家里的知识分子纷纷又对仕途开始有了追求。三叔还不到五十，现在在东部某市就任市委。  
王俊凯豪门贵胄，又是长孙，所以长辈求稳的观念也很容易理解。不过他们也没想到，自己这个孩子最后还真能过关斩将通过试炼成为百万里挑一的宇航员。上了央视新闻后也是家喻户晓的名人了，光宗耀祖。孩子事业上一旦圆满了，做父母的又开始操心感情问题，眼看着王俊凯奔三了，婚姻大事就该提上日程。

这次王俊凯来参加周奇茂生日宴，王母许俪早就跟这周家老二在电话里通过气，让他帮自己家这根不上心的木头与市里这些家族的女儿牵线搭桥。  
周奇茂当时一边应着，一边在心里发笑，阿姨您是真不了解您这儿子吧，王俊凯怎么可能用木头形容。  
周奇茂记得高中的时候这人女人缘就特好。他慢热，但他性格并不闷，熟了之后，这男的贼鸡儿会撩，当时学校里想做他女朋友的从洞溪桥头排到南门巷。不过在大学的那两次兄弟饭局上王俊凯就告诉了周奇茂一个秘密。说他发现自己其实是双性恋。从初中开始谈过几段异性恋后就觉得大同小异，慢慢的便兴致缺缺，不找口活好的用嘴含都硬不起来。  
直到有次去英国旅游，一个人在酒店房间点了个午夜频道，看着电视上男人的后面被做着扩张，自己的老二也神奇地跟着里头的top，晃晃悠悠站了起来。  
周奇茂当时听了倍感震惊，双手抱胸一脸警惕的表情，王俊凯冷冷说了句：也不看自己长什么熊样儿，真当老子不挑食啊。  
周奇茂知道王俊凯大一大二情儿前前后后养了好几个，对情儿也大方，只要情儿听话，分手费一个人都是二十万。绅士又“能干”，关键长相还很体面的年轻金主现在是稀缺资源，王俊凯这么些年这么多情事里没一个说过他坏话的。毕业后入了空军当了飞行员，王俊凯这才收敛起来，四年后进了太空舱更是清心寡欲，过起了长达三年的和尚生活。  
大概是察觉到这次母亲催自己来周奇茂这的意图，王俊凯刚才玩了两把牌就想走。自己今天一进云顶人家，刚坐下来喝口瓜片，一群浓妆艳抹，穿得争奇斗艳的网红脸就凑过来打招呼，一个人身上一个牌子的香水，味道交杂在一起差点儿没把他熏死。  
要说这周奇茂混不吝一个但打小人缘是真好，这些母鹦鹉盛装出席又主动示好也代表很给他面子了。也是好在有个当黑大哥的爹，在哪儿都混得开。  
能成为损友的大多臭味相投。周奇茂更年轻的时候比王俊凯玩得还疯，这两年也没多消停，不过他只爱玩女人。他的口味倒是随他心情经常在变。  
最近在追的这个，就跟他之前的理想型波多野结衣那类型的不一样，这是朵小白花，素颜朝天清汤挂面。  
云顶山庄的前台，余妙妙。很年轻，才23岁，还是在校学生，周末出来做兼职。  
他拉着王俊凯在这里吃过好几顿海鲜自助了，每次都特意让余妙妙给他结账，微信支付的时候还套路过人家的二维码。加了好友后，每天晚上给人发黄色笑话，自认为是在大张旗鼓追求她。  
不过周少这次的猎艳撒网并不顺利。  
在追着的过程中还出现了一个假想的情敌兼竞争者，就是现在杵在余妙妙边上，那个剃着寸头的年轻人。  
在发小全部心思放在余妙妙的“搓衣板”上时，王俊凯百无聊赖，在一旁随意地观察过这男的。  
每一次他和周奇茂来用餐的时候，饭点过半钟头，这男的都会出现在这里。推开门大步走进来，气势像柄出鞘的剑，锐利又正派，跟他们这群公子哥、纨绔身上的脂粉气很不一样。看他留的发型，穿的迷彩裤，黑牛皮靴，走路一板一眼的仪态，王俊凯推测这人大概是个退伍的军人。可在他浑身严肃的姿态里，最违和的莫过于这位兵哥哥每次来，都拎着一个粉色的小饭盒，外壳上还有一个小狮子卡通图案。  
王俊凯托着下巴闲想：这搭配也是绝了。反差萌？  
那男的是来给值班的余妙妙带晚饭，帮她拧开盖子放在她面前，就拖来张椅子坐在她旁边陪她吃。人笑起来倒是不严肃了，牙齿很白，和他露在oversized的黑T短袖宽荡荡袖口外的手臂一样，白得反光。腕子上戴了块深色的表，王俊凯盯着那干净的玻璃表面，看了好久。  
小寸头意料之外的健谈，女孩小口抿着饭菜，几乎都是男的在找话聊，不知说了什么，把女孩逗得咯咯笑。

今天周奇茂说“这男的又来了。”就说的这个寸头。  
周少生日，开了酒店最好的酒，从法国波尔多庄园空运来的年份酒。周奇茂一边醒着酒，一边又朝那对聊得正欢的男女看。王俊凯坐他旁边都感觉到那眼神里的嫉妒烧得烫人。  
“没想到这年代还有这么纯情的套路。”周奇茂看着杯子中漂亮的酒液，“跟学生妹谈个恋爱就是费劲。要我就今晚直接拉人上楼上去开房了。还陪吃饭，又不是伺候他妈呢。”  
王俊凯听得一皱眉，有意提醒道：“你可别太一头热了，我看这架势，搞不好人两个已经是小情侣了。你玩归玩，强取豪夺的事可别干。毁人姻缘，把人玩残了，小心人姑娘将来恨你。”  
“恨就恨呗，还怕她报复不成。”周奇茂不以为然。随意往身旁一瞥，发现王俊凯酒杯里干干净净，指着他就说：“喂，我当寿星请你喝万元酒你都不赏脸，不来一杯？还是不是兄弟？”  
“那抱歉了，鄙人从来烟酒不沾。”王俊凯笑了笑，从一旁的小冰柜里拿出一支sparkling water摇了摇，“喝点柠檬苏打意思一下。”  
周奇茂挠挠头表示难以理解。  
要说王俊凯私生活谈不上修身养性，但偏偏把当空军养成的健康习惯坚持得蛮好，不喝酒不抽烟，每日晨跑五公里，做事情理智精明，滴水不漏，是那种学生时代都要戴五道杠的模范生。  
男人多少都是有点鄙视这种乖乖牌的。周奇茂他妈没少拿他和王俊凯对比骂他小心得性病：“自己是垃圾就多跟有出息的学学。”  
周奇茂被王俊凯带来的一口气堵在胸口，郁闷得很就想找个发泄口。越喝越渴越气，仰头咕噜噜喝干了酒，放下杯子再一看，不远处那对男女都拉上小手了，更是怒火中烧。眼睛一眯，计上心来。  
“余妙妙！”他朝那边大喊。  
这桌的人都能听出来周少这嗓子里已有醉意。  
王俊凯看到那女孩紧张兮兮从小寸头手心里抽出了自己的手。再抬头看向这里，一张小脸从桃红变得煞白。  
小寸头倒是没有太多表情，只是眼睛里的温和不再，那边的灯光打在他高高的颧骨和深邃的眉骨间，一半脸在阴影里，意外有种欧洲人的冷漠。  
“你过来！”周奇茂对着余妙妙招招手，“这杯酒空了，我要你给我倒酒。”  
余妙妙先是果断摇头拒绝，赔着笑。  
“快点儿的，你再不过来我找你们经理了，我跟他熟。”  
周奇茂这下觉得没面子，又恐吓道。  
其实这就属于没事找事胡搅蛮缠了。毕竟人姑娘是reception又不是waitress，找人倒什么酒。  
王俊凯抬手在苏打水里加了两块冰，不动声色，打算坐着看戏。不过看对面这帮人盯着周少耍酒疯却不敢说话的样子也很有趣。  
女孩随即倾身附在小寸头耳边小声说了几句什么，小寸头点点头，摸了摸她头，撤开了身子。  
余妙妙踮着脚尖小心翼翼就跑了过来。  
路过王俊凯旁边的时候，王俊凯漫不经心抬眼，正好发现余妙妙也在偷看他，两人对视了一小下。女孩先移过了头，王俊凯却这才正眼看清余妙妙的长相。  
虽然不是网红脸，也真的还好啦，就是高中时代会觉得好看的长相，像Jay Chou电影里的女主角桂纶镁那种，或者是那些年里的沈佳宜。值得周奇茂为她大费周章？  
今天还特意化了浓一点的妆，鼻子上有点卡粉，还粘了假睫毛，蜘蛛腿儿似的。这两男的都什么审美。  
余妙妙走近了周奇茂，在他后面站定，颤颤巍巍举起了酒瓶，就要往他杯子里倒酒。  
“等会儿，老子今天过生日，你是不是该先给我唱首生日快乐的歌啊。”  
“啊？”余妙妙表情有些懵，似乎没搞清楚状况。  
“还有，我要你过来，是眼睛里只准看我的，你老往我这兄弟身上看什么？怎么，嫌我没他长得帅啊。”  
周奇茂挑衅地横了王俊凯一眼，话却是对余妙妙说。  
“没、没。”余妙妙小声辩驳，眼球又不自觉晃到了王俊凯身上，这次明显更谨慎了。  
“他鸡巴太大了，你会疼哭的。而且这人脾气还差，到时候你就不喜欢了。还是哥哥我比较温柔。”周奇茂笑得一脸流氓。  
王俊凯被水呛了一下。  
余妙妙被他调戏得面红耳赤，半天不敢说话。

“好，不逗你了，你唱歌吧。”周奇茂说着就要摸根烟出来。打上火机，燃了，滤嘴放嘴里，抽满一口，又把烟圈吐到了余妙妙脸上。  
余妙妙磕磕巴巴地唱着英文版，王俊凯就看着周奇茂长臂一伸绕到后面箍住她的细腰，不老实的手往人小姑娘臀上抹。  
这下余妙妙的表情明显不自然了，几乎要哭出来的样子，偏生这歌还不敢停，蚊子一样的细嗓子一边轻哼，一边哽咽。也许是有眼力见儿，晓得这桌的哪位爷，平头小老百姓都惹不起。  
周奇茂越摸越带劲，越摸越有感觉，手更加往下三路的方向放。  
王俊凯看不下去了，这厮再摸裤裆里就该竖旗了，再个，小姑娘的样子也着实可怜，就算周奇茂有背景也不带这么欺负人的。  
刚要站起来说什么，忽然，耳朵边一阵生风。谁都还没反应过来时，周奇茂已经被人一脚踹翻在地，他面前的餐具随着这力道哗啦啦地在桌子边缘直晃，三两下就全顷在他身上，热的汤油泼在他衣服上东一块西一块，颜色很尴尬，味道也难闻。  
周奇茂还没回过劲，被汤糊眯了眼，只能在空气里乱挥着拳气急败坏地嚷：“谁啊！！！老子艹了你妈了个逼！哪个兔崽子那么大胆子。”  
来人听了他满嘴脏话，打算又要扑上去拳脚相加教训他时，王俊凯反应极快地凌空拦住了。但这人臂力也不小，大概是练家子，把他的手腕一把格挡住，两人僵持不下定在半空，手骨掰得咯吱响。  
正焦灼着，王俊凯定睛一看，这才发现是小寸头。  
小寸头明显也在看他，眼神有着不耐的狠戾。  
哟，蛮凶的。  
虽然是内双眼皮，但是这人眼仁出奇的又大又黑。想来平生见好男好女无数，这双眼睛惊艳得特别。  
王俊凯兴味颇丰地挑了挑眉。  
“够了，够了，王源。停手、停，不要打人。”余妙妙一开始也是被惊得魂飞魄散，这会儿缓过来第一时间就是冲过来抱住了王源，害怕他继续惹祸上身。  
王源低头看了一下怀里的女孩，手轻轻在她背上拍了拍示意安抚：“叔叔都说了，要你不要在这里兼职了。你怎么不听话。让人这么占便宜还忍着。”  
女人都是越安慰越委屈的，余妙妙这下绷不住了嚎啕大哭起来，眼泪下雨似地往脸上刷，假睫毛都被冲掉了，搂着王源腰的手紧了又紧。  
王俊凯莫名地觉得这一幕郎情妾意分外扎眼。转过头就去扶腌在角落里此时狼狈如落水狗的周奇茂。  
王源帮着人擦眼泪，劝女孩道：“明天就辞职好不好。我现在已经在找工作了，以后结婚了我养你啊。”  
余妙妙哭得一抽一抽，点头如捣蒜：“嗯。我听话。我们赶紧走吧，再晚夜班车都没了。”  
“不许走！”周奇茂倚靠王俊凯的搀扶勉强站了起来，手扶着墙，弯着腰在原地直喘气：“打了人还想走，今晚上都跟我进局子去！我要你们好看。”  
余妙妙听了这话，立刻担心这事闹大了会害了王源，只想着向周奇茂赔礼低头：“周少，您看能不能私了，我朋友也是担心我，误会误会，他太冲动了……您看您大人有大量，要什么补偿我们都可以。”  
“补偿？那你陪我睡一觉？”周奇茂也烦了，拧着眉故意为难道。  
“你嘴巴放干净一点。”王源冷冷回击道，“是你猥亵良家妇女在先，进了警察局也不是你的一言堂。看谁吃不了兜着走。”  
周奇茂气笑了：“你还真的挺嚣张。那好，就去警局吧，谁怕谁。”  
说着又看了看站一旁的王俊凯，盘算着有兄弟做个人证还怕弄不死对面，就求他说：“今天刚送你辆车，这样吧我晚上也喝酒了，帮个忙，你来送我去。”  
王俊凯扫了眼王源那张白白净净的脸，装作勉强：“好吧。”心里却并非完全平静。

到了警局，警员照例询问了姓名年龄身份证号地址等等。王俊凯没想到王源看着还像学生的脸，年纪却只比他小一岁多。对面看了王源的档案后明显停滞了一下，表情有种难以言喻的复杂。  
警员又随意扫了扫周奇茂脸上的伤，这种程度也只能是民事纠纷了，就开始让双方阐述事情的经过。王源做笔录的时候全程一点紧张都没有，不卑不亢对答如流；反倒是余妙妙这个受害者额头都绷出了汗。  
“对，是对方对她先进行一系列侵犯行为，我朋友胆子小不敢采取正当防卫，我才动手的。”  
“现场可有其他人证？”警员抬头问了一句。  
周奇茂拼命给王俊凯使眼色的时候，王俊凯却满脑子都在想着，这小寸头声音真的蛮好听的。清亮如少年，和通常印象里军人的深沉浑厚截然不同。  
警员话音刚落，王俊凯就对上了王源回过头注视着他的眼睛，那眼神如此干净纯粹，此刻如平静的河，欲把人心所有鬼祟全部荡涤。王源想听他的答案，带着对他的道德的期待，那表情太正直了，让人不愿说谎。  
鬼使神差地，王俊凯看着王源，一字一句对警察说，声音在静谧的房间里溅起波纹：“王源的陈述全部属实。”  
下一秒就是周奇茂不可置信的脸。

从警局出来的时候，天空下起了雨。辞水十一月份的秋天像伦敦的秋，那雨丝渗进人骨头里那样冷。夜幕灰蒙蒙一片，远处鼓楼有声。路上的水，倒映着一整个城市的灯火。  
王俊凯往桥头上行被夜风一吹就裹紧了身上的大衣。  
周奇茂似乎是一句话都懒得跟他说，站得离他老远，只恶狠狠盯着他看。今天的结果自然是没有如周大少爷的意，双方都被按头道了歉，对方给他赔偿的医疗费五百不到。  
不过王俊凯太了解发小的脾性，这人不记仇，气来的快去的也快，之后顺着他的毛捋，花点钱投他所好，他也不会跟他闹掰的。  
所以此时王俊凯冲周奇茂无辜地笑了笑。周奇茂想，这人笑起来怎么能这么像猫呢，那桃花眼多害人啊，眼睑一下垂放电示弱，他就心软。许阿姨怎么可以把这儿子生这么漂亮一张脸呢，任谁都不忍给他难堪。  
周奇茂冷哼了一声，就傲娇地站在路口等着自己家的车来接他回家。  
王俊凯摇摇头，不想自讨没趣，也没打招呼，一下桥就抬脚大步往附近的停车场走。  
王源和余妙妙一出警局大门便消失得很快，应该是往最近的车站方向走。王俊凯挺惊讶王源需要坐公交送女友回家的，刚才他还在车上跟周奇茂说：“搞不好这人也是有来头的，你也别引火烧身。”  
周奇茂却笑在这里兼职的能有什么来头。  
王俊凯正色道：“王源那一身是看不出来什么，手腕上那块chopard表可不便宜，五位数的价。”  
戴得起这么贵的表，却要赶公交回家。  
正常吗。

王俊凯走到停车场，茫茫车海里一眼就看见了今天刚收入囊中，那辆像火焰一样红的车。  
周奇茂这小子言出必行这点讨人喜欢，不会因为要割肉就耍赖。这辆812目前在售车就一辆，周奇茂他爹也真的宠他，看他过三十大寿就托人从上海给他搞了来。  
周奇茂跟他对赌，看上他的东西也是稀奇货，要王俊凯在水星上采到的一块石头。王俊凯想，可能给他吗！赌上航天人的尊严也不能让他得逞。还好今天运气还不错，男人哪有不爱车的，天上飞的，地上跑的，水里游的，都得要最好的。  
去车站的方向，凌晨的街道人已经很少了，王俊凯边向前开着车，边往两边欣赏一个个逐渐暗下去的橱窗，像一颗颗自转背离太阳的星球。  
在地球之外待久了，星河瑰美，宇宙浩瀚，荒凉而壮丽，他迷恋上人类本身的渺小感。失重失序，远离尘世，私以为与他人失联是种轻松。可回到有人生活的区域才发觉人间的烟火气那样温暖。  
没开多久，路边熟悉的一对影子割裂了他久违的孤独浪漫。王俊凯车速降了下来，看着前方少男少女嬉戏打闹的场景——似乎是余妙妙的小白鞋在雨里泡湿了，王源正弯下腰想背她，余妙妙刚试着爬上去王源就使坏虚晃了一下，吓得余妙妙举着伞就往他肩上轻捶，裙摆散开成花。  
这个年代哪里都对单身狗不友好。  
王俊凯脸冷了下来。握紧方向盘，故意在经过他们身边时重踩了油门，马达在空旷里发出巨大的轰鸣。压过坑洼处，里面的积水溅起高高一片，车往前蹿了一大截，王俊凯听到后面传开女人愤怒的尖叫，心情才转好。

直到上了公车，两个人在后排坐稳了，余妙妙才冷静了下来。头发，裙摆，鞋，都被地上那滩脏水浇湿了。姑娘冻得嘴唇发白，抱着胳膊在座位上直发抖。  
王源此刻脸上也是一脸懵，但听到耳边女孩嗦气的声音，就将自己的飞行夹克脱下来给她盖上。  
“你说，他是故意的，还是故意的，还是故意的，还是瞎啊！”余妙妙气愤地埋怨道。  
女人在认车方面不在行，但是停在云顶人家大门口这辆红跑车实在是显眼，想忽略都难。  
王源叹了口气：“肯定是故意的呗。”  
余妙妙失落地撩开湿发，放空着回忆刚才：“亏我还觉得对比那个姓周的，他还算个好人，至少没有帮他朋友作伪证害人。”  
“偶尔良心发现一次，难道就不是禽兽啦？”王源凉悠悠地觑了她一眼，“总归都是一丘之貉，刚刚你在那里被他朋友那么侮辱，他也没想着出来帮忙啊。”  
“反正就是有一种偶像幻灭的感觉吧。以前在大学上天文课的时候还提到过他的名字，建国以来最年轻的宇航员。而且王俊凯长得挺好看的吧，崇拜他的大学生真的不少。我刚在酒店见了真人还偷看了好几眼，可是谁知私下里和电视上，又那么不一样。”  
“那我好看还是他好看。”王源看她一脸囧的龇牙咧嘴就想逗她。  
余妙妙怕他吃醋，连忙狗腿地讨好道：“当然是源哥你好看啦。”  
“对啦，听说你是腰伤复发了不得不提前退伍。那次在北非的维和任务受伤，后遗症那么严重啊。”余妙妙突然想起来什么，一脸遗憾地说。  
“特种部队嘛，受伤都是家常便饭了。退伍了也好，我爸年纪慢慢大了，人一老各种病也都跟着来了，我留在辞水也好照顾他。”王源本人倒是没那么多伤春悲秋，表情淡淡地道。  
“不过源哥，我一直很佩服你，十八岁就独自离乡去参军，又能吃苦，摸爬滚打进入了自己梦想中的兵种。一直随部队漂泊在海外，什么都得慢慢适应。英语也好，独自生存能力也很强。”沉默半晌，余妙妙回顾了自己这个青梅竹马的异国十年，感慨道。  
“我当年参军倒没这么高尚的理由，梦想是一回事，但更重要的因素是家里条件不好。只有我爸一个人带我嘛，我也不想增加他的负担。想着自己身体素质挺好的，就说去当兵试试。”王源无奈地笑。  
“那你接下来有什么打算？”  
“我现在正在应聘私人保镖。辞水市底下社会鱼龙混杂，总有用得到我的地方。”  
余妙妙抬手帮王源拿下肩膀上她掉落的一根长发，拢紧颈部的衣领，男孩的夹克散发着馨香的甜茶味儿。  
窗外面的光亮随着车身前行，一帧一帧在他脸上爬，他沉默下来，一动不动的身体如意义不明的雕塑。  
她心一动，就念起王源刚才抱着她在她头顶的低语，那声音软得身为女人的她骨头都酥了。  
王源是典型的南方男人，身材像，皮肤像，口音也像。  
她还记得两小无猜时，王源在学校里，小学到高中都很有名。街坊邻居都知道，那个断了条腿离了异的王熹家里，有个极好看的儿子。  
余妙妙那时候还是个疯丫头，每年天气一热就爱约伙伴到洞溪河游泳，裸露的皮肤都晒出了一层巧克力色，大人调侃她是学欧美人洗日光浴。因为父亲母亲在工厂工作很忙，王熹叔会差遣王源来接她到家里吃晚饭。  
王源每每会站在岸上等她，身姿挺拔如小白杨，吸引河里男男女女的目光。那时候他还留着有刘海的妹妹头，头发又靓又密又软，比这时候的寸头还要精致百倍。  
他和整个县的土小孩都不一样，长得很洋气，水灵灵白嫩嫩的样子连她看了都嫉妒。  
王源脾气是顶好的，余妙妙自认小时候公主病不轻，但几乎怎么折腾他也不生气。说话很斯文，声音也小，南方话咬字温温吞吞，余韵绵长。  
夏天的黄昏，他们会爬到自家平房的瓦片屋顶，坐在横梁上看日落，直到天黑，再看星星。  
四周有讨厌的蚊子，却也有闪着尾灯的萤火虫，她捂着耳朵说害怕虫子的声音，王源就给她唱起了歌。  
唱《虫儿飞》，唱《浪费》，唱《孤独患者》，唱《那女孩对我说》。  
那是她第一次知道王源唱歌有多好听。  
只是那时候的歌声总是忧伤的。余妙妙知道，家庭的破碎在少年王源的心上留下一座孤岛。  
王源要是不入伍，兴许他会去商街做酒吧驻唱歌手。民谣或摇滚，他通身都是文艺细胞和优越的美学。  
在他给故乡的来信中，余妙妙了解到，在枯燥的军旅生活之余，王源还找军营里的文艺兵学了钢琴和吉他两种乐器。他们一伙人去了新疆伊宁，温润的伊犁河畔背靠天山，秋草纷飞，漫山遍野皆是花束。夜晚，他们坐在帐篷外，天上烟火地上篝火，单身的士兵围坐成的人圈里，维吾尔族的小伙姑娘在草地上弹唱舞蹈相爱。  
直到热闹燃尽余留寂寥，王源没有比那一刻更怀念在辞水的童年。  
那晚一位异族姑娘将薰衣草编织的花环戴在他头上，邀请他跳舞。  
他红着脸摆手，支支吾吾说自己跳舞很差。  
姑娘笑得热烈，眼睛和伊犁河的颜色很近，是通透的湖蓝，面部轮廓很深，眼角有一小颗红痣。  
可他想到的还是家乡人来人往的商业街上，那些纤柔聘婷的汉族姑娘，黑发黑眼睛，笑容矜持内敛得多，像天使一样。睡前他靠着对理想异性的大体印象，将对未来伴侣的猜想逐渐具象。  
第二天坐上了亚欧高铁一路西行，在车厢里沿途风景如画，他坐在靠墙的小桌旁，拿笔写了一首《姑娘》。  
余妙妙遗憾的是，整个少女时期，再没听他唱过他自己的歌，再没爱过像他一样的人。

后来的后来，去年她大四的冬天，二十七岁的王源背着大包小包的军用行李袋回乡。  
正午，她手塞在衣服口袋里，跺着脚哈着白气在月台上等来了那辆火车。  
王源一下车，站在她面前的时候，几乎要认不出来了。长高了不少，身体练得结实硬朗了，可和军营里其他的男人比，骨架还是偏窄，外形还是瘦长。肤色深了不少，口音有了些北方的痕迹，王源说没办法，自己那个寝室的整个通铺，大部分是东北人，很难不受影响。  
头发剃得极短，因他长相是偏俊秀挂的，不像电影里那些平头硬汉，反倒像带发修行的和尚。余妙妙怎么看怎么别扭，笑着说哥哥还是留长好。  
男孩回到自己身边的实感还没有那么强烈，庸碌苟且的生活依然没有改变。读研究生后，白天她还是那个忙着课业的学生，晚上是跑去各种夜场兼职的社会人，为了获得那笔并不丰厚的收入来赡养双双失业的父母。  
王源五年前在利比亚执行任务的时候腰部被暴徒使用的霰弹枪子弹擦伤，留下了疤痕。旧疾二次复发后，至今还不能扛太多重物。他其实身上大伤小伤不断的，刚入伍那会儿还被枪杆意外打到了下巴，下颌骨习惯性脱落。  
可最让余妙妙心动的，便是他那些人格，他温暖兼容，对世界充满热情，从不抱怨，与人为善，独立坚强。  
王熹叔的腿坏了，以前当警察的时候，追歹徒出了车祸，所幸捡回来一条命。  
王源梦想当特种兵的英雄情结与冒险精神也是从他那里继承过来的。他是他生命的延续。  
王源的母亲，江娆，结婚前是剧院的芭蕾舞演员，可谓天香国色，追求者如过江之鲫。王熹有次出警帮她追回过被抢劫的钱包，赢了美人心，交往后放在心尖上宠，婚后也舍不得再让她出去工作。事情发生后，丈夫倒了，家里的天就塌了。揭不开锅的日子看不到头，某夜女人趁着天黑抛下他们父子，跟着辞水市一个古董商人跑到外乡去了，从此再没回来过。  
王源常常恨极了镜子里他那张和母亲神似的脸，“江娆”这个名字在那天以后，也成了王家的不可说。  
余妙妙一家念着旧情，把这两个可怜的人接到了隔壁照顾，直到王源成人。  
王源孝顺，出去以后，每年都会把自己存下来的工资和津贴寄给家里的父亲。  
如今他打算，要么去应聘高档小区的保安，要么去应聘一些特殊人群的私人保镖。

“源哥，我说真的，你为什么会喜欢上我呢。”余妙妙忐忑地低下头，迟疑问道，“我太不起眼了，你又那么出众......你真的想好了，以后要跟我结婚吗。”  
王源听到这个问题，愣了神。眼睛里有种茫然闪动了一下，只是她没有注意到。  
“你是我认识的为数不多的女孩。我们两家又是旧识，彼此也很熟悉，就，长大了以后，自然而然会在一起。”他滚动了一下喉结，声音都发着干。  
余妙妙听了之后也不知是什么感想，也没抬起头看他，半晌，嗓子眼儿里嗯了一声。  
场面拮据起来，王源坐立不安之余，发觉平日里在军队的高情商面对敏感的异性毫无用武之力。  
车停了，在原地发出长长一声汽响，后排的座位惯性地震了一震。  
“到了。下车吧。”女孩拉着他衣角提醒他。  
“好。”他应道。

雨停了，巷子两旁的杉树叶子上沾着湿润的清新，石板路上不少掉落的枯叶，像死去的蝴蝶。  
在余家门口分开的时候，余妙妙突然跳到他身上搂着他脖子在他侧脸印下了一个唇印。  
王源的脸立刻燃烧起来。  
他来不及说些什么，女孩捂着嘴，早已害羞地跑开，钻进了自家的大门。  
王源站在原地滞了好一会儿，等看到二楼那扇闺房的窗亮了，才哂笑着叹气往自己家门走。  
到家开了灯，发觉父亲的房里是黑的，怕是早已睡下。  
沐浴后躺在床上那一秒，腰部迟来的隐隐做痛才让他记得今天一天有多疲惫。  
上午去了周路原药材公司的老总那里应聘，面试两小时，做了体能，反应速度，格斗技巧的各项测试；之后帮父亲做饭，帮他翻身擦身，推着他到公园散步；晚上陪余妙妙吃饭，等她下班，谁知中途跟人动了手，还被送去了警察局。  
让父亲知道又该多么哭笑不得。自己的孩子到了自己以前工作的单位，还是在这种情形下。  
王源大脑里交替闪回着周奇茂和王俊凯的脸。  
他从没想过这辈子和富二代纨绔能打上什么交道。  
社会阶级和自己差了太远，换作他自己也许就忍了。可偏偏是有关余妙妙。  
王源手心抚住自己的眼睛，深呼吸了几下，一种躁郁油然而生。余妙妙问他为什么喜欢她，为什么追求她。  
连他自己也说不上来是不是喜欢。  
他以前从来没有谈过恋爱，军营里见到的异性屈指可数，对男女之爱的思考，对女人的幻想都是如此童话又浅薄。混在一帮兵痞子里，他学会了抽烟，学会了喝酒，在野外吃肉饮血，在营帐自慰，却唯独学不到情爱。  
只不过是父亲在给他的信里一次又一次强调，余叔是他们爷俩儿的恩人，妙妙是个好女人，温柔孝顺善良；贤惠的女人，适合结婚的女人，仅此而已。  
因为终究是要和谁结婚过日子的，所以她也可以。  
他用着最笨拙又诚挚的办法，现在很多大学生都不屑的办法，来追求一个女人，极尽一切地对她好，给不了丰富的物质，至少可以照料她的生活，这是他的擅长。  
可是爱是那样的吗？那为什么王小波会在《爱你就像爱生命》里说“我把我的整个灵魂给你，连同它的怪癖耍小脾气，忽明忽暗，一千八百种坏毛病。它真讨厌，只有一点好，爱你。”  
陷入爱河的人本该是这样孤注一掷。  
或是北岛情诗里“那时我们有梦，关于文学，关于爱情，关于穿越世界的旅行。”  
爱情与梦想一样应该是即使前方有闪电的雨夜伴随那猛烈的惊雷，我亦一往无前。轰轰烈烈又野心勃勃。  
他于爱欲有过恋人的火花炽热燃烧，心脏仿佛是一只展翅的蝶、一朵待开的花，在胸腔里鼓动吗？  
没有。哪怕一次。  
他的心是沉寂的、死的。  
旧日里每次全副武装去前线的那刻有多热血。  
如今在恹仄的平凡生活里被泼灭的灰烬就有多凉。  
很多失眠的夜，莫名其妙流泪哭到头痛睡不着。但他找不到出口。他不知道问题出在哪里。

不过今天那个人在酒店里制住他，铁掌紧扼住他手臂肌肤相贴的几秒，掌纹处那一块肉格外温热。  
可王俊凯依然是纨绔。他平生最讨厌纨绔。  
一如那个人的儿子。  
他移开手看了一眼放在床头柜的那块chopard，表盘在窗棂透出的月色下仍闪动着光泽。  
那个女人的男人病死了，如今孤独了，就想着他这个被她丢在老家的唯一的儿子去她那里生活。  
真的痴心妄想。  
王源想到了这表的原主人，那个和他朝夕相处五年的战友，甚至在军营里远超其他人的亲密，却要用最决裂的方式让他撞破，他是那个男人的儿子。  
沈彧......  
心头又是一阵异样的波动。

王俊凯当晚照例回祖宅别墅时，母上大人还坐在沙发上，灯全开着，一边看着韩剧一边为他守门。  
许俪今年五十四，还是风韵犹存的样子，富太太俱乐部的生活让她有条件保养得极好，露在真丝睡袍外的皮肤吹弹可破。  
一见王俊凯吊儿郎当地进来，她立马拿下鼻梁上的花镜，没好气地白了他一眼。  
“怎么回来这么晚。”  
“玩得投入没看时间。”王俊凯才懒得说警局的事，免得许女士跟周女士喝下午茶一八卦，传到周老头耳朵里周奇茂犯了事，那还不得棍子烧肉屁股开花。  
“喔唷，都没想着早点回来陪妈妈啦，”许俪随意举起手指欣赏着自己刚做的蔻丹，“怎么样啊，今天去的小姑娘多不多，有没有看中哪家的。”  
王俊凯就知道她要问，顺手拿起茶几上的草莓塞在嘴里，含混道：“您还是别费这劲了。要我找个姑娘过这辈子是很难了。男的我倒可以考虑考虑。”  
许俪却一点也不意外，还笑得眼角挤出皱纹：“那也行啊，你现在给我找个媳妇回来，男的女的都随你，关键是你不能这么单着。将来老了丑了谁陪着你啊？你还就趁年轻可以占占妈妈遗传基因的便宜。”  
王俊凯赶紧蹭到了他妈身边坐着，一脸靓仔疑惑：“啊？你竟然一点也不震惊，一点也不反对？”  
许俪得意洋洋：“你也不看你谁生的，我是你妈还不了解你吗。谈了几段恋爱也不上心，被动得像根木头似的，对小男生倒蛮好的，话也多。还有就算你是衣架子身材，平时也太爱打扮了，衣柜里衣服多得都塞不下。又有洁癖，还养猫，整个人gay里gay气。爸爸给你的百夫长卡你刷了至少两百万了吧，都拿去给你在北都藏的小朋友们买包了是不是？”  
现在轮到王俊凯万分震惊了，要不是电脑设了密码，他猜他妈都能知道他下了几部钙片了。  
许俪毫无察觉地继续洋洋洒洒：“不过呢，这同性婚姻合法都合了多少年了，人工胚胎技术也很发达了，只要有钱我也不愁没孙子抱。再说，您都一意孤行冲出地球了那干什么也不奇怪了，我们就不用凡人的眼光审视您了。外星人同性恋多不多我也不知道啊！”  
王俊凯爱死他老妈这份幽默感了，不愧是当年能倒追老爸还把人吃得死死的女人。比起她年轻时在柏林交响乐团做指挥家，王俊凯觉得她更适合在国家的单口相声事业发光发热。  
“你这死孩子在想什么呢。到底有没有好好听我说话！”许俪见王俊凯发呆，气得用指甲戳他的脸，“你这会儿真不小了，不能再继续游戏人间了，你爷爷也说了，王家每个人都要对这个家族负责任。你的责任呢，就是要给堂弟堂妹们开个好头，早日成家立业。”  
“嗯嗯嗯，好好好，听着呢听着呢。”王俊凯撇着嘴躲开，漫不经心应着。  
“那儿子你现在有没有什么目标啊，喜欢什么样儿的，还是要妈妈找人帮你介绍啊。”许俪关了电视，在沙发上盘着脚丫子，侧过身面对他认真问着。  
“有吧。”王俊凯咕哝了一声，表情有些不自然，手指无意识抓了抓下巴，“今天见了一个，还挺合我审美的。脸蛋漂亮，身材也匀称。”  
“他是干什么的你知道不？”  
“当兵的。”  
“军人啊。那是什么兵种啊，危不危险？”  
“这我哪知道，话都没说上两句。不过看样子挺悠闲，像是退伍了。”  
“哦，那就好，这样有时间谈恋爱。”  
许俪长舒一口气，想到什么又问：“那你对人有意思，对方呢？他是直男吗？”  
王俊凯笑了：“好像是有女朋友了。”  
“那你说这么多废话干嘛呢。人家又不搞基。”许俪柳眉一竖，声音提了八度。  
“谁知道呢。”王俊凯说完这句，就自动停了停。嘴角浮出一个意味深长的笑。

在被窝里阖眼前，王俊凯舔着虎牙还在回味着他在酒店握住王源手臂的一瞬间。  
那腕子真细，还没他底下的鸡巴粗。他手探进裤裆，握住了某根热腾腾的半硬物事，幻觉里是王源那张清冷的脸因被自己带着做这样的事而浮出两朵红云，大手上下撸动了起来，没一会儿这凶物就完全勃发挺立。  
他是有很多年没和人做爱了，手动的时间漫长，最后射出来的精液颜色很浓。他呈大字型躺在床上，裤子没拉上去，软下去的性器像蛰伏在草丛里的野兽。看着头顶被光染得晕黄的天花板，他微张着嘴，舒缓得喘着粗气，欧式吊扇转动着，吹开房间里腥膻的异味。  
他想着之前和母亲的对话。  
“他又不搞基。”  
王俊凯嗤笑了一下，只觉矇昧天真。  
这个世代，人这一生平均有八十多年。他和王源才活了小半辈子。又爱过几个人？就知道自己是什么恋？性学专家曾说，人类的性向像水，大多是流动的。  
活得越久，越看清肉体交媾带来的快乐短暂而表面，可是他甘于欲望熄灭后就无波无澜行尸走肉吗？当然不。  
他从来不是安分的人，他不满足在地球一天度过的二十四小时，所以坐着飞船在太阳系遨游，见过无数的生灵，无数的灵魂，他相信他这辈子那个爱而不得而更爱的人还未及出现，他们应该是像银河系里无数颗星辰相互之间散发着强大的磁场有相吸的引力。  
可惜，他还没有一次从见色起意到刻骨铭心。  
有些人不被肏一肏，哪会知道哪一种性，让他更着迷。

周末，王俊凯陪着父亲现阶段项目的客户在市政厅旁边的绿荫地打高尔夫。  
中途休息，王俊凯坐在场边的藤椅上找服务生点了杯冰美式。这天天气格外好，云少太阳大，晴空如洗，正午温度不低，王俊凯是爱出汗的人，挽起白衬衫的袖子，露出线条感分明的小臂肌肉上水光粼粼。  
服务生刚把咖啡送到了小桌上，他就接到了周奇茂打来的电话。王俊凯按下蓝牙耳机，划开手机屏幕上的接听，端起杯子抿了一口。  
“喂，hello，moshi moshi，周少不生我气啦。”王俊凯被冰得神清气爽，享受得眯起了眼。  
对面果然是他意料中嘻嘻哈哈的语气：“害，那还不是某人虐我千百遍，我待某人如初恋。”  
就说这人没心没肺活得可真快乐。  
“说吧，找我有什么事。”  
“你知道今天我爸安排新保镖给我的时候我见到谁了吗。”周奇茂声音里是诡异的兴奋。  
“谁啊。”王俊凯随口问。  
“王源！”  
王俊凯因为惊讶愣了愣：“啊！？”好不容易稳住了手里的杯子，咖啡的纹路在杯里晃成一圈一圈。  
“天降正义，这小子地狱无门偏来闯，落在我手里，我还不得好好折磨他。”  
“你打算怎么折磨？”王俊凯语气听着幸灾乐祸，额外的关心都不动声色。  
“我之前不是和你说过十二月初在夜尾山有烟花祭温泉趴吗，他自然是要跟着我的，那里是我地盘，还怕不好办事？怎么样，你来不来看戏。”  
王俊凯犹豫了一下，十二月初爷爷被他日本的母校邀请去做建筑学演讲，母亲让他陪着一起去，如果去东京购物，需要他帮着带行李箱，这样一来提前做的计划就全打乱了。  
他三十岁人的理智告诉自己不应该为了一个只是有好感的陌生人做有损失的事。可他又实在放心不下周奇茂会去报复王源。  
“好。我也去。”

十二月四号，辞水下了今年第一场雪。王源开着周家的Panamera，后座坐着周奇茂和他带的女伴。  
周奇茂让他把车停在使馆区不远的别墅群门口时，王源没想到会在这里等到王俊凯。  
每条街道洁净宽阔，四周的建筑是南欧风格，写意明亮，低矮的小洋房带着美式的双车库一幢连着一幢；家家户户的窗棂门廊上装点着新鲜的花，每一扇木门涂上了鲜艳的彩色；道路两旁种满了法桐和加国的糖枫树，深秋的树叶是经典炽烈的丹红。  
王俊凯就自这一片浓郁的自然美与欧洲风情中走出，双手插着衣兜，挺括的烟灰色大衣修得人身型高挑绰约，衣领处用巴宝莉的拼色格子围巾松松垮垮系了个结，初雪打湿了他那头黑色秀发，风撩动起围巾尾部细碎的流苏。他像刚从英伦某个大学回来的学生。  
男人没看街上的车来车往，只是低着头走，鞋子随性地踢着地面和草坪边散落的石块，俏皮的动作无意间又给他身上增添了一些少年气。  
王源按了按喇叭。  
王俊凯抬头，透过车的前挡玻璃，看到他的眼睛，勾唇轻笑了一下。  
王源忽然觉得车里的温度有点高。  
王俊凯走近车前，偏头看了眼后排座位的情况，嫌挤，顺手就拉开了副驾这边的门，大剌剌坐了进来。长腿跨进来时，无意间碰到了王源的右腿。  
“抱歉。”王俊凯吐了吐舌头，“腿太长。”刚窝进了前排，无处伸展开腿部，动手调了调座椅位置。  
王源余光瞥了他一眼，没说话。  
“行啦，老王你臭显摆啥呀，不就比老子高了几公分吗。”后面周奇茂看不惯这孙子装逼。  
王俊凯不搭理他，继续暗中打量左边的人。王源今天穿了件纯白色的韩版棉服。长款加厚，整个人包在里面像只胖乎乎的汤圆。头发比上次见要长长了不少 ，显得他脸又小了一圈。  
他默默收回了视线，又注意到显示器上的数字：“哇，空调开这么热。”  
王源看他耳朵边是有点汗，连忙调低了温度。  
车开了一会儿，后面周奇茂女伴就开始叫起来：“喂，那个王师傅，麻烦把温度调高一点，想冻死谁。”  
王源心想人姑娘是把他当司机了。  
王俊凯听了这话，才回头看她今天第一眼。这女的也是奇怪，大冷天的穿条红色摸胸长裙连个加厚的绒都没有，就在肩膀上搭了条狐裘。大腿和胸都露在外面，能不冷吗。周奇茂的品味越来越奇葩了，找的都是些什么人，把性感风都走成了三俗。  
周奇茂乐得王源被训斥，反手就把女人搂进了怀里，嘴巴在她油腻腻的唇彩上怼了一口，手像蛇一样滑溜进她叉开得很高的裙摆里：“冷了？那就陪我做会儿运动。”  
随后女人的娇笑转变成嗲嗲的哼唧，身子也软了一截。  
王俊凯没想到周种马现在都饥渴到开始玩车震了，英眉一皱，本能地避开，转头向窗外。  
沿路的积雪宛如是地面铺了层细盐，他越看越苍茫，预感自己这些年的厌女症更严重了起来。  
周奇茂埋头在女人的波涛汹涌里，不忘睁开眼去捕捉后视镜里王源不自然的表情和手握方向盘逐渐僵硬的肩膀。  
这正合他意，他笑了笑，故意把女人的头往他胯下按，不一会儿后座的喘息声就粗重起来，气氛越来越暧昧。有衣服散落在地上的声音，亲吻声，水声......  
王源极力想全神贯注地开车，忽略后方的干扰，但那声音就像微小的爬虫无孔不入往他耳朵里钻，从脚底往上一种密密麻麻的燥热蔓延全身。  
可怜童子军小王还搞不明白男女之欢是怎么回事，只是觉得自己很奇怪。  
正惶然无措时，一只手横亘过来，越过自己胸前摸到了左边侧面的按钮。王源吓一跳，霎时间几乎就想往后躲，好在王俊凯及时撤开了自己的长臂。下一秒前后座的隔板就缓缓升起。  
他心跳到嗓子眼儿，眼珠子不敢乱转，更不敢去瞟王俊凯脸上的表情，稳住呼吸看着前方的路况。没一会儿就把后面的春情完全挡在他们之外，前排恢复了宁静，一丝声响也听不清晰了。  
“小朋友不要听这些。”王俊凯淡定至极地眯了眯眼，“他喜欢作死，我们还想活。”  
王源这下反应过来周奇茂是故意影响他开车。  
“行车途中，影响司机开车，是死忌。”王源声音有些愠怒，王俊凯却偏从中听出了可爱。  
而且他也没有放过，王源此时红透了的耳朵，和胭脂色的脸颊。

所幸有惊无险地把车开到了度假山庄。王源解开安全带的一刻，才算心里一颗大石落了地。  
他对周奇茂幼稚且轻贱人命，不顾一车人安全的做法已经厌恶到极点。冷着脸看着这对男女抱在一起下车，一副刚办完事的餍足感。  
很快周奇茂的狐朋狗友都在门口迎接他，见到王俊凯还有点惊喜。王俊凯身高长相都是鹤立鸡群那个，被簇拥在他们之中，一群人浩浩荡荡压过了去温泉池的走廊。  
王源只能推着几个人的行李远远跟在后面。他预感到今天不会好过，虽然是得来不易的工作，酬劳也可观，可在相看两厌的人身边工作真的每一秒都让他崩溃。  
他盘算着这工作到底要不要坚持下去。  
王源起初并不想去泡汤，在战地多年添了多少疤痕，他不喜欢在任何公开场合裸露自己的身体，也不喜欢人太多的地方。  
他要上楼上房间休息的时候，被王俊凯拦了下来。  
“你要不去，就算白来一趟了。这里的温泉不比北海道的差。”他披着黑色的布衣，襟上袖着白边藏蓝的睡莲，有点类似和服的式样，头上包着澡巾，脚掌踩着一双木屐，慵懒地半倚在更衣室旁边。  
王源努动了一下嘴，撒了个小慌：“我怕水。”  
谁知王俊凯一把抓住了他的手腕，拉着他就往室内：“我带着你。怕什么。”  
王源只好乖乖地受他的牵制，在后头小声咕哝：“我们又不熟。你平常都这么自作主张么。”  
“这有什么，在神舟二十号的任务里，我是队长。而你呢，以前是个士兵。我处在支配别人的位置，你是习惯服从的角色，不正好相配。”  
“话是这么说，那你又怎么知道生活里真正的我是喜欢服从的人？其实我从来不是。”  
“你不够乖？样子不像。除了这头毫不驯服的短发。”  
“男人需要乖吗？我只是长得乖吧，人挺反骨的。”王源反手挠了把发顶，“我从小不喜欢别人太束缚我的生活。这些年每一步每一个决定通常是我自己做的。”  
王俊凯听了也没太意外，慢慢转过身，想把手放在他的头发上，又游移了一下，最终还是碰了个虚空：“这一点我们有些相通。我不喜欢别人干涉我，可我有掌控欲，家里人都说我一念叨起来像操心的老太婆。”  
王源讪笑了一下。  
“就像现在，”王俊凯不知从哪儿掏出了一件和他那件是一对的红色布衣，“我希望你把衣服换上。”  
他把面前一直沉默的男孩逼到了雪白色的墙角，瓷砖冰凉的触感让男孩回过了神。  
王源和王俊凯的距离这一瞬近到了一个不可思议的距离，他的鼻端能嗅到王俊凯身上那股淡淡的海洋香水味道。  
身体似乎都来感觉到几厘米外的温热，他直觉想推开，可人家却没做什么。他抬起头，发现自己就掉落在他的眼睛里。瞳孔中央映着他一个人有些笨拙的影子，这人的视线之深邃仿佛宇宙远处的黑洞。  
“我......”王源嘴巴干到咂巴两下。  
下一秒，王俊凯随手把他推进了最里面的隔间，把衣服往他胸口一塞，自己转身昂首走了出去：“是让你自己进去换，怎么紧张得我像是要嫖你。”  
王源抱着衣服还僵在原地，虽然但是，他还是有被王俊凯耍了的错觉。

从更衣室出来时，王源别扭地扯了扯长衫的衣摆。  
王俊凯坐在大厅的沙发上翻看旅行杂志，听到了声音抬眼一看。  
眼里闪过了一抹惊艳，只是快到王源来不及察觉。  
王源从木制建筑群中间那条小径走过来，皮肤过白的人穿红衣果然好看。脱下棉服只着单衣的男孩更加形销骨立，腰部盈盈一握，经常健身的男人好像一只胳膊就能把他举起来。  
暮色微至，他们一前一后走向露天的池水，一路都有纸伞挡雪，屋檐挂满红线风铃与宫纸灯笼，刹那间仿佛回到了繁华无极的十里长安，而他们是长安城里鲜衣怒马的翩翩少年郎。  
王源在身后偷偷打量着王俊凯。男人宽肩窄腰，比自己高出一个头多，步伐有些快，一会儿就把发呆的他落了好远。转角处却停了下来，原地负手，回头等他慢悠悠来，脸转过来的时候身后的天空上刚好燃起焰火，炸开的光瞬间照亮了他的脸，表情是流动的温柔。  
这一幕美到竟令人想落泪。  
王源飞快低下头怕泄露了任意一点脆弱的情绪给对方，踢踢踏踏小跑着一路追上去。  
这个汤好像是被包场了，整个池里就他们两个人。  
王源的眼睛被浓浓的雾气遮挡，高温的水将他的脸熏成了粉色，头发打湿了贴在额头，内双的眼皮微微垂着，睫毛像某种鸟类的羽毛。  
王俊凯蟒臂伸展着靠在他对面的池壁，精壮的肩颈肌肉浮出水面，和自己莹白剔透不一样，是深棕的小麦色。  
王俊凯也观察着他，开始心猿意马。轻佻地扫了扫王源平坦的胸腹，被毛巾遮挡的胯，还有没于水里的细腿。王源的身材让他大吃一惊，看着没几两肉的人，腹上的肌肉整整齐齐码了八块，太平洋宽肩，两粒颜色浅淡的乳头嵌在薄薄一层胸肌上。可更让他吃惊的是王源肩胛上，胸口，肚脐眼附近，腰侧都有长短大小形状不一的刀伤，枪伤，烫伤，其中很多颜色已经褪尽，余留下坑坑洼洼的不平整，狰狞可怖。  
这一刻他才意识到，王源曾经的事业身份，背后究竟意味着什么。  
他发现他笑不出来，可他依然讲着笑话：“我以为你不愿意下水是因为你鸡鸡小呢，原来是体无完肤。”  
王源气极了，手掬起一捧热水就往他那里泼，他抱紧了双肩，恨恨往这人下面也剜了一眼，冷冷地说：“王老师您不做宇航员后，每天脑子里都是这种乱七八糟的东西吗。我那里健康正常得很，还是多关心关心你自己的金针菇。”  
王俊凯也不跟他争，抿了抿嘴，纵容地躲开，抬头看天已经完全黑了，雪依然没有停歇，月亮格外明亮，像银色的圆盘。  
他们就这样安安静静坐在里面，时间一分一秒流走，互相都不说话，可又享受着这样默契的静谧。  
王源在水里待久了就觉得口渴，不自觉喟叹道：“要是这时温一壶烧酒就好了。”  
“你会喝酒？”  
“你别瞧不起人，我酒量还挺大。”  
“你们在军队里经常喝？”王俊凯猜测地问。  
“嗯，天气冷的时候驻扎在营地就会喝一点，我们最常喝威士忌，伏特加这种欧洲烈酒，中国的茅台也喝。你知道吗，有次去中南美洲，夜宿墨西哥贫民区的小旅舍，老板还给我们尝过他们的国酒龙舌兰。学当地人的喝法，在手背虎口处抹一层盐巴，手指夹住一片柠檬；快速舔一口盐巴后举杯一饮而尽，再吸一口柠檬，最后噗嗤一口把嘴里的蠕虫吐个老远。”  
王源讲的时候没有注意到王俊凯脸上的五官渐渐缩成一团，颜色凋败成灰白，呈现病态的样子。  
“你能想象吗，正宗龙舌兰酒里是泡虫子的，就是一种蝴蝶的幼虫。他们的文化里，敢喝龙舌兰的男人才是真的男人。”  
“你别说了。”王俊凯鼻翼上冷汗冒了出来。  
王源这才觉得他不对。  
“你怎么了？”王源哗地站直身来破开周围的水，在阻力下艰难地迈开腿，一点一点挪到了男人身边，纤长的手指伸出水面，并拢，小心翼翼地探上了王俊凯的额头，“生病了？”  
王俊凯已经沮丧到奄奄一息的腔调：“当不了真的男人当女人也没什么不好，反正我一辈子都不会喝带虫的东西。”  
王源笑到露出八颗整齐的牙齿，得意于发现了一个他弱点的秘密：“原来王老师你怕虫啊。”  
王俊凯感知到那手软软的触感，内里神奇地平静下来，他别扭地微睁一只眼，虚看王源近在咫尺的模样。大眼睛里有关切，俏皮，狡黠，眼角有淡淡细纹，卧蚕鼓鼓的，鼻子上的肉很丰满，微撅的嘴唇颜色稠艳。  
他拉下了他的手，抓在自己的手里，王源和阗玉色的十根手指又瘦又长，指节分明，瞧着赏心悦目。  
“你知不知道不要在一个男人恼羞成怒的时候再勾引他。”  
王俊凯低下了头，距离近到鼻尖快碰着王源鼻尖，舔了舔虎牙，眼睛里的情欲正浓，看得人只想往后退。  
探近的样子有种痞子的色气和流氓。  
王源始料未及地恐惧起来。  
“这让他忍不住会想强奸你。”  
王源正想挣开他的包围，他不知道王俊凯到底是认真的，还是在恶作剧。  
这时，岸上传来声轻佻的口哨。  
回头一看，周奇茂抱手站在树下，看向这边一副发现什么好戏的样子。  
“哇，我怎么早没发现，我这保镖还有这么大魅力，勾得我这人中龙凤的兄弟找不着北。我要不来，你俩是不是脱裤子就干起来了。”  
“滚滚滚。”王俊凯笑骂道，老脸难得红了红，一点点松开力道，从容地与王源分开。  
王源没觉得他们的玩笑有多好笑，表情绷紧了，恢复成拒人千里之外的清冷，甩开男人牵他的手，慢慢向池沿渡去。一到边缘，两手撑住岸上的鹅卵石地凌空一跃，水花飞溅，下一秒两脚稳稳踩在地上，整套动作轻松潇洒。  
王源指尖挑起了长椅上的浴袍，大手一挥披在肩上，看都不看余下两人就往建筑内走去。  
“怎么了这是，还生气了？”周奇茂丈二和尚摸不着头脑，盯着他的背影小声嘀咕。  
王俊凯也从水里爬了上来，扯开了围在腰上的毛巾，里面的泳裤湿透了贴在身上，勾勒出巨大一团软肉清晰的轮廓。他拆下头上的澡巾擦着头发，水乱飞在周奇茂脸上，周奇茂一边闪避，一边吐着溅在口里的水。  
“操，你他妈东北熊吧，那里长那么大。”周奇茂骂骂咧咧之余，又挤弄起暧昧的笑八卦道：“不过老王，你这次是认真的？”  
王俊凯觑了他一眼：“真的。我想要他。你帮我。”  
周奇茂点头：“好说好说，我俩互利互惠，你搞定了他，我才方便把余妙妙搞到手。”  
周奇茂又问：“需要下药吗，还是直接送到你床上。”  
王俊凯直觉拒绝：“他性子要是烈，保不准鱼死网破。那时候后悔的是我。”  
周奇茂嘲笑道：“久经情场掏枪无数的炮届达人Karry Wang需要什么忏悔怕什么鱼死网破。脱了裤子把他操到老老实实的，在你跟前又乖又听话，离了你那根鸡巴就活不了。”  
“你能别把老子说这么脏吗？”王俊凯恨不得拔腿踢他，“老子最年少轻狂的时候床伴也就固定那么几个，而且常年戴套，频次规律。如今身心干净，不像你来者不拒吧。”  
周奇茂觉得稀奇：“那你以后呢？”  
王俊凯已经走到前面去了，转角消失前，空气里飘来一句：“认定了一个人以后，就非他不能为也。”

如果人的生命可以倒带，那天傍晚，王源绝对不会再走进二楼那间榻榻米餐厅。他早有预感这是场有备而来的鸿门宴，他后悔的是低估了人性之恶。时隔未长，又再次在眼前温习了一遍，这个世界上，一个人能因为某种自我合理化的因由，把另一个本来素昧平生的人的尊严折辱到什么地步，又能把他的信念摧毁成什么样子。  
作为周奇茂的贴身保镖，王源理应坐在靠近他的位置。可当推开那扇枣色的木门，里面一派音色靡靡的景象实在超出了他的预设。每个在座的男人怀里都搂着一个衣不蔽体的女伴，除了王俊凯在角落的沙发上茕茕孑坐，低头玩着手机老神在在。  
非礼勿视，王源立刻躲开头忽略那些裸露的躯体，连把目光乱放仿佛都是一种不敬。  
他不知道这是不是又像早晨的车里，周奇茂安排的另一出把戏。  
“都在我爸手里训练多久了还是这么没规没矩的不懂事，一桌人等你一个。”周奇茂看着脚步钉在门边一动不动的王源，眼睛里射出锐利的光，“杵在那里做什么，还不进来给客人倒茶。”  
并不友好的众目睽睽，王源条件反射地感到压迫。  
他迟到是有原因的。  
其实一开始王俊凯在温泉池里真的有吓到他，回房后胃口全无，也并不想下来和他们一起吃晚饭。周奇茂直接打的酒店内线到他房间，三令五申说如果还想留在他这里干，就别动不动跟雇主耍脾气。于是挂了电话后，他只好硬着头皮下了楼。  
周奇茂理所当然把他当奴隶使唤的语气让他愤怒。他当初应聘的只是一个保镖的职务，没有任何义务同时承担起司机，应侍，保姆等多重工作。  
他爸又没有付三倍工资给他，这是在垄断他的精力。  
可他还是维持着表面的风度，在这些人眼中就会误会成唯唯诺诺。有棱角的王源是属于那个铁马冰河，泅河而渡，热血难凉的追求者王源；不属于这个用尽了全力，仍过着平凡的一生的王源。  
蒙着眼的他不知道他离悬崖站得这么近，若没有人把他往后狠狠推，他一脚踏空飞在虚妄里漂流，他不知道的。  
他麻木地看着上位者的嘴一张一合，听他们大聊世界天高海阔存在着诗和远方，他们却钟爱拿别人眼前的苟且取乐；这些人又从下里巴人谈论到阳春白雪，可他竟能适应地沉默着倒完水，还能沉默着站到他身后躬身帮他捶背捏肩，沉默着帮他们布菜。饭后，沉默着帮他们洗好纸牌，码好桌球。  
权贵声色犬马，透明的他拿不合时宜的胃咽下食不知味的饭菜。然后强迫自己微笑着，不要影响他们的心情。  
从前当兵期间，总认为表演正向的情绪没有多难，八面玲珑的他讨人喜欢人缘极好。记得小时候也是，所有人看他天生长相亲和，所以一有气氛冷却的时候，就指望他来活跃。然慧极必伤，几乎没有人发现他有外向孤独症，他大多数时间是不爱说话的。  
这一面的王源是初见的新鲜。从头至尾，明里暗里，王俊凯的注意力都在他的身上，那道隐秘却火热的目光，如影随形。  
退到了悬崖的尽头，才看到了绝望。  
夜已经深到所有组局里的潜规则时间。  
周奇茂恹恹地摸着女伴的手，吃饱乐足眼皮耷拉下来，没忘记角落里独善其身的男人。  
王俊凯自刚才出了水池，洗过澡后便换了件Hugo Boss的衬衫，颈部系了条Cucci的斜纹真丝领带，花纹蛮西西里的，极尽风流，手指正懒懒地绕着帛条玩。  
手机响了，王俊凯看了眼来电显示，站起身，走到外面的走廊。  
等他接完这通电话，再一次走进来时，周奇茂精神就来了，头从女人肩膀上立了起来：“喂老王，你把以前跟哥几个聚的传统都忘了。所有人都点了小姐，就你没点。替我省钱？我没那么抠吧。”  
其他人也笑着应和起来。  
王俊凯扯松了一点领带：“现在对女人没感觉了。”  
周奇茂看着王源，笑意不明朗，不怀好意的冷酷让人如芒在背：“本来是想让你去老板那里帮王少叫个小姐的，但你听到啦，现在王少对女人没感觉了，去，你去陪着王少。伺候好点。”  
这一字一句钻进了王源脑袋，后脑勺就像被什么重重抡了一锤，脑仁儿嗡嗡直响，眼前一片片泛着黑。周奇茂看他还不动，没有耐心地直接上手把他一把推向王俊凯。王源踉跄着一屁股坐到了王俊凯大腿上，险些往后倒栽，王俊凯顺手把他腰一拦，他的颊肉撞上了男人的胸膛，胸肌硬实有弹性，是一堵温热的肉墙。  
王源被周奇茂羞辱性的言辞挫伤，难堪到整个人想蜷缩起来，眼窝深陷，被圈住落在王俊凯怀中的一瞬间枯萎掉了，丧失了所有高傲的勇气。  
“冒失鬼。”王俊凯脸上笑意浓了，调情的戏谑。可怀中人像是死的，瞳孔里一点光都没有。  
男人宠他，在他耳朵边小声哄：“我腿许你坐大半夜都不疼，但是你屁股太瘦了，坐着膈不膈啊。”说着，手就滑到了王源的股缝间，中指往那凹陷戳了戳。  
王源心荒成沙，这不就是旧社会那些个烟花巷里的老爷玩弄小倌的常态吗，自己现在的角色又贱又可悲。  
“怎么不理我呀。”王俊凯手指穿进他蓬松的软发里，意外摸到后颈上一颗小痣，“刚才我在温泉那里说得过分了。对不起，我嘴笨，不太会说话。”  
男人还一心惦念着这人生过气，又偏偏不跟自己明着闹翻，真有意思，让人抓心挠肝。  
周奇茂瞅着王源浑身上下像条死鱼，又哑巴又倔又不会取悦男人，哪点赶王俊凯以往的情人都差远了。一屋子这么多人看着，想他周奇茂还有调教不好的人，自己可算没皮没脸。  
于是想起自己的爹在录取他前调查清楚了这穷人的背景，很多话不过脑子就这么讲出来了。  
“放着好好的保家卫国的军人不做，想图安逸来了我爸手下，那就认清自己的身份。这年代男的搞男的司空见惯，你这张脸要是学着做一个懂得讨人欢心的情人，我保证你赚的钱以后能让你爸过上舒坦日子。”周奇茂刻薄的讽刺还未停止，“据我所知，你爸当年是被一个女的甩了吧。五十几岁的人身体也有残疾，再想找个人陪哪个女的又看得起他。寂寞蛮久了吧，你表现得好，有空我可以找我爹手下那么多女助理滋润滋润他。”  
王源的眼前重新聚起了光，瞬间迸发向周奇茂，眼神如吐着信子的毒蛇，阴寒得让人胆颤，眼眶都要睁裂了一样。他想要记住这个人现在的样子，看清一个人究竟可以卑劣到什么样的境地。这段话从头到尾，周奇茂有把他王源当成一个有血有肉活生生的人吗？  
没有，背后意有所指的轻蔑冷酷呼之欲出，他王源在姓周的这里是可以拿来随意交换获利的物品。失去了曾经的追求似乎也意味着失去了自己的人格，灵魂卖给了魔鬼，从始至终都可以任他折损打磨。  
可杀人诛心，他怎么可以说最后那些话。父母是每一个人的逆鳞，挑着一个人身上最痛的地方打，周奇茂究竟是有多恨他。他们的积怨是他引起的吗？是他用男性之恶去伤害势单力薄的女孩子吗？父亲从他小时候就一直教育他与人为善，善良又给他带来了什么。  
王俊凯腿上一轻，他怔忡之际，空中飞过一道快得抓不住的影子。王源爆发力惊人，单手撑着桌面一个翻滚跃到了周奇茂面前，在周奇茂惊恐的视线中，动作干净利落自腰间拔出一把M9军刺，刀背的寒光晃得他眩晕。  
王源操起刀直指眉心向他的脸扎去，现场所有人心脏都快吓停了。周奇茂嗷地一嚎，腿抖如筛糠，脸色灰白嘴唇乌青，头上黄汗簌簌而下，瞳孔骤然一缩，淅淅沥沥一阵，空气里弥漫开来腥臊的臭味。  
尖端在最后关头拐了弯，“戗”地插进了离他头颅毫厘之距的墙壁缝隙。力道之厉耸得墙灰纷纷抖落在地上那滩从周奇茂裤裆里洒出的尿痕。  
劫后余生，周奇茂心速正常后全身脱了力般一下瘫坐在那湿热上，也顾不上脏不脏，反正被吓到失禁已经足够让他成为这个晚上的笑柄，在日后这些人每一次聚会闲聊的时候，都一定会被拖出来当成话题。  
王源的心一旦硬起来也决绝到比谁都狠，这种报复不可不谓是欺我一寸，我还他一尺。  
王俊凯只远远看着，王源彻彻底底出了那口气，把所有的憋屈，躁动，狼性，鲜血淋漓的桀骜都发泄殆尽。  
可当尘埃落定，这人长身玉立在宫灯下屏风前，站姿并不颓然却分外落寞。周围的人都惧他离他很远，所有人聚拢在一起，把他留在了对面，明明是他站在光明里，却搞得好像是他们来自亮处，而他属于光圈之外的暗，王俊凯眼中那个宽阔的背影只有难以言喻的孤注，他什么都没有了。  
王俊凯几乎想上前扯过他的衣袖，把他再一次抱坐在膝盖上，抬起他的脸，看看将将要盖住眉毛的额发下，那双如北方的白山和南方的黑水，黑白分明又会说话的眼睛，有没有哭。  
可当王源真回过了头，那双此刻血一般赤红的眼睛把他的心狠狠戳穿了一个窟窿。王俊凯被他眼白布满的血丝震慑到一步也不敢向他靠近。那里面分明闪烁着他与他划分领地的警告。目眦欲裂，用说不清是不是恨意的，带着强烈情绪的眼光在他身上停留了不到两秒，冷漠地擦着他的肩膀而过。

那晚，在餐厅后来的事，王俊凯已经记不大清了。只是知道自己久违地喝了一次闷酒，看着呆坐在对面沙发里，已经收整妥当的周奇茂，一杯接着一杯的喝。  
喝到最后有种胃里燃烧起来的痛觉，喉咙里有类似反刍的想呕吐的冲动。  
他酒量很浅，一喝就上脸，手把头发撩到发际后面，眼角满是潮红，眼睛湿润。他不知道突如其来的失却感缘自何故，只知道狼狈的周奇茂看着也真可怜。  
可怜人必有可恨之处，他记得自己对他说话时带着自我厌弃的腔调：“阿茂，已经十多年了，退役后我没再快乐过。现在频繁地熬夜每次跨过零点都像在过生日，无数个饭局散场一个人驱车在灯火通明的高架桥，无数次谈完生意累成一滩烂泥回家，对着镜子洗漱的时候看着里面那张熟悉却又陌生的脸，我不知道这个人是谁，堕落到是人还是鬼。皮囊属艳丽夺目，内里亦腐烂入根。我几乎快要想不起来十八岁的王俊凯只身北上一往无前追求爱与自由的那个样子。我离他真的太远了。曾经的他眼里容不下一粒沙，嘴里说不出一句谎话，学不会圆滑世故，直率到不怕得罪任何人。可现在呢，满足自己的舒适圈抱团取暖，再无悲悯之心，为了明哲保身选择息事宁人。最初的那个王俊凯如果知道现在的王俊凯坏到他曾经最讨厌的样子，他会很失望......”  
他低了低头，认认真真地说：“我对王源真的有点动心了。已经开始受不了任何人谤他、欺他、辱他、笑他、轻他、贱他、恶他、骗他。如果你还当我是朋友，我希望你如何待我就怎么待他。若你执着再犯，那这朋友真的做不成了。以后桥归桥路归路，只当不认识。”  
周奇茂脸上似乎浮出一丝悔意和惭愧。  
他没说什么，只是将王源房间的卡丢给了他。一切尽在不言中，心有灵犀的对视后，王俊凯捏瘪了手里的啤酒罐，接住了卡，起身摇摇晃晃向外走。  
一进王源的房间只觉温度出奇得低，里面又黑又静，王俊凯还来不及开灯，一股冷风就从大开的落地窗钻了进来，蚕丝的窗帘在薄雾里乱摇。那风直往王俊凯解开上面三颗扣的胸襟里灌，冻得他稍稍醒了醒酒。  
双人床上平平整整，没有一丝折痕，无人睡过的印迹。  
王俊凯歪头笑了笑，往阳台走去。  
阳台间里还有未散尽的尼古丁味道，王俊凯低头看了看，满满一地的烟头，有些头部的猩红仍一明一灭，烟灰缸里堆满了灰。消了前半夜愁的人，此刻无知无觉酣睡在藤椅上，身上已经冷得僵硬了。  
王俊凯脸一下就黑了。这么冷的天敢在露天睡着这傻子是不知道会死人的吗？都多大了这么不长心。  
他控制着脾气没把火发出来，手脚故意不轻地一只手勾住脖子，一只手托起屁股，把王源打横抱起。这人冻久了一感知到热源，就化作一条八爪鱼手脚并用缠在了这个大暖炉的身上。王俊凯哭笑不得，费了半天劲才把他扯下来，扔在了屋里的大床上。  
王源睡不踏实就有点起床气，嘟着嘴巴手在空气里乱抓，意外地扯下了王俊凯脖子上的领带。  
王俊凯被他这招撩得全身起火，喘着粗气俯下身，重重压住他把床压出一个塌陷。  
他的头在他的鼻尖上方可能也就两三厘米的距离，许是那呼吸太热打在他额头焯到了他，王源眯眯朦朦地半睁开了眼睛，看着头顶一张大脸，傻嘻嘻笑了一下。  
王俊凯起心动念，对着那两片软软的唇瓣，嘬了一下。偷偷摸摸又慌不择路。可惜触感太短暂了，不满足地又接连咬着啃着，连口水咂巴在嘴里都是甜的。  
王源却“嗯”了一声，不满地推着他的肩膀，表情皱巴巴的像个新生婴儿，又吱唔道：“酒味，难闻。”  
王俊凯抬手嗅了嗅胳膊袖子，是有一股温淳的酸腐味。可是这人的嘴巴里不也充斥着不好闻的烟草味，还敢挑剔他。他气到手指拧住王源的鼻翼，等到王源肺部挤压到一定极限受不了张大嘴呼吸时，王俊凯低下头抱着他脖子厚软的舌头就灵活地钻了进去，舔遍每一寸隐肉，口齿碰撞浸液交缠，这湿吻欲把对方生吞活剥，连灵魂都嚼碎同质化，满室活色生香。  
手也扯开王源的睡袍，带着老茧的拇指食指捏上了王源粉色的乳头，时不时在乳晕上画着圈。  
男人上身铁疙瘩一样硬，王源实在是推不动，只能老老实实软在他身下任他亵玩，没一会儿胸肉和内裤里的阴茎都有点挺立起来。  
过了一会儿，王源刚晕晕沉沉地被放开，王俊凯就霸道地捉了他的手，往自己的裤子拉链上放。随着他的动作先拉开了拉链，指尖立刻就触到了里面一根热热的还有点湿润的，形状分明把内裤的布料撑起完整的轮廓的柱状物。  
王俊凯拽下了自己的内裤，那物事弹了出来，茎头打在了王源的手背上流下了粘液。王俊凯牵紧了他的手自上而下去摸，先是穿梭一片毛发旺盛的丛林，最后握紧在掌心的这根勃发的阴茎沉甸甸的，柱身表层有粗糙的褶皱和软软的包皮，尺寸硕大惊人，外观肿胀丑陋，耀武扬威时凶猛异常。  
王俊凯从王源身上翻了下来，侧躺在他身后。这夜，王源都没有回头，任凭男人的摆弄。被吻到透不过气时就已全然清醒，空洞地看着窗外的月亮。他听见自己微小的心跳，以及干涸的声音：“所以你真的是同性恋吗。”  
王俊凯包住他的手背，带他沿着自己性器的经络上下撸动，边享受到嘶着气边应道：“嗯。”  
“你是喝醉的吗。”潜台词问：你是认真的吗。  
“现在没有。”王俊凯带着情欲，凑近他脖子吮吸了一口。  
“我不是。你这是强奸。”王源小声抗议，最后又补充了一句：“如果你敢逼我和你做爱，今晚以后每天睡觉前，我都在被窝里偷偷骂死你。”  
王俊凯胸腔里震出沉闷的笑。没有做到最后。  
他只是最大程度地与王源肌肤相亲，手臂伸到前面勒住了王源的胸壑，手掌抓紧了他一边嶙峋的肩骨，臂弯死死锁住王源的脖子，将肉棒狠狠插入了他的两腿间，让他紧紧并拢夹住，后入式地在他大腿根部的嫩肉里摆腰耸动，一下一下摩擦撞击着王源阴茎下的睾丸，刺激着他的前端也冒出了淫汁。同性肌肉突起的触感，高大强健的体魄，和围抱着他的孔武有力无一不在这场单方面的压抑的欢愉里让他倍感怪异。王俊凯蜜汗涔涔的胸膛贴在他光滑的后背粘腻着发出滋滋声和身下体液飞溅的插弄声此起彼伏，皮肤颜色染上暧昧淫靡。王源被他撞得往前一窜一窜，腿磨得破皮了，还没逃开多远，大手往他胸上一抓，按住他小腹就把阴茎重新插紧在腿间。  
王源死死咬住嘴唇，尽量不发出多余的呻吟，他尤记得很多年前，一样昏暗的光线，隐秘的氛围，独处的床榻，他被严丝合缝逼仄在墙角，强迫的男人在身后沉重的粗喘不绝于耳贯穿全程，以及最后射在臀上滚烫的精液。  
那时，他一样有羞耻的情难自已的勃起。  
事后一样像打了场拉锯战，疲惫睡到天明。


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男人攀上顶峰的那刻垂下长睫将这幕收入眼中，心里呼啸而来的满足不亚于他第一次走出舱门，近距离地，完整地观瞻那颗对于人类还仍然陌生的星球。

王源那夜做了一个冗长的梦。  
那些数不清的失眠的夜晚大脑皮层的一部分暗格里百转千回的记忆长廊，竟然在这个久违的熟睡的梦里惊人地复刻。梦的呈现像一个往前推的不间断的镜头。比如少年时期曾坐在专门放旧电影的电影院，四周都是黑漆漆的一片，像落入另一个荒芜的时空，只有耳边能听到随着悲剧跌宕起伏，有人窃窃私语和有人低低哭泣。看不清周围人的具体面孔，只有屏幕上的光亮映在每个人的泪目里。《Titanic》中Rose在临终前的最后一夜，安然躺在她那张温暖的床上，梦见了她回到了那艘还未沉没的巨轮与此生挚爱Jack再度相逢的场景。她每往前走一步，迎面都是熟悉的装饰摆设，熟悉的人，熟悉的音容笑貌，熟悉的掌声欢乐；此时王源看自己小半生的事，大概就是这样子的镜头。  
他起先走在一片黑色的旷野，星野低垂，偌大的平原上有一棵孤伶伶的果树，树旁倚着一个穿着军装的少年，脸上带着熟稔的邪气的笑意。他不知道为什么没有和他说话，只是埋头往前走，那人在后面喊他，他回头，少年抬手指着他原本要去的方向。他这才发现那边不知何时升起了硝烟，下一秒他就埋坐在成堆的废墟和尸骸里，他吓都吓死了，痛苦地捂住脸，结果脸上有黏潮的铁锈味，原来有血从指缝里溢出，越溢越多。他还弄不明白发生了什么，只是知道疯了一般朝那个少年呼救，让他把自己拉出这片泥泞的沼泽。  
那边的人衣冠齐整，抱手而立，看着明明很近的距离，那人眼睛里漂浮的悲天悯人的同情又让他们在一瞬间如隔山海。少年嚅动了一下嘴唇，什么也没有说，最终头也不回把他扔在了原地。  
王源在这一刻绝望到极点，恸哭着，用尽了全身力气，向着他的背影大喊出一句：“沈彧——”  
悲鸣划过长夜。  
他想起来了，这个少年的名字。

他起初是在装甲步兵营里磨练了五年，这里面包括四年在海外的生活、学习与实战，后来因为表现突出成绩亮眼，被提前编制到了境外违和部队。  
报道那天起床后有些低烧，去得晚，赶坐那辆运送他们去新训练营的军用卡车时，里面已经没几个位子了。  
卡车后面的门一打开，只见车厢里坐了一排人，都全副武装，坐姿板正。反观王源气色虚弱，又迟到，显得格外懒懒散散。因为是封闭的环境，又是夏天，人身上都出了汗，里面的空气也不算好。王源晕晕沉沉地爬上去，出于羞愧还有点腼腆，不愿意再往里去，只能踮着脚尖蜷着身子，堪堪挤在最靠门的空隙里。  
正要发车时，下头的地面传来一阵急促的脚步声，铿锵有力，所有人都听得见。  
原来还有一个和他一样晚到的不速之客。可人家的姿态就比王源嚣张从容多了。  
这男的轻盈地跳上车，单手就拽起了一麻袋行李扛在肩上，一点不吃力的样子。最先就站在离门最近的王源面前。站姿很直，型如松柏，很高，目测有一米九几。窄腰上随意地扣着皮带，宽松的迷彩裤平添慵懒；上身就简单的一件黑T，隆出里面精壮的肌肉轮廓，和自己一样干练的寸头，耳后别着支香烟。  
他见王源盯着他看，觉得好玩，也就一点也没客气，硬在原来已经摩肩接踵的紧窒里挤出空地，挨坐在王源旁边。那距离近到他的呼吸就在他的耳孔里喷薄，又热又痒，没一会儿，王源觉得头更疼了。想躲也躲不开，男人正常的体温碰在他发烧的身体上温温凉凉，很舒服；鬓角的发梢胡茬扎在他的侧脸上，又不舒服。男人的手因为没位置放，只能撑在他屁股后的空地，看起来是亲密地搂住他腰。没有人察觉这种逾越的暧昧，当兵的性格多半豪爽外向，捱过了最初的尴尬生分，很多人就自然地找话与旁边人聊，车子里很快热闹起来。  
这就是他和沈彧的初遇时的状况。  
王源记得沈彧也在途中和他聊了两句，问他为什么迟到。他说他生病了。  
满车拥挤里稍微活动一下都很艰难，但沈彧还是自来熟地用手探了探他的额头，所以王源对他的第一印象就是人好。如果不要那么频繁地和他肢体接触就更好了，这样总觉得有点怪。  
王源也问他为什么迟到，沈彧一脸不正经地凑到他耳朵边低声说：“因为洗内裤。”王源还天真地继续问：“为什么一大早洗内裤？”沈彧就笑而不语了，那笑里都是高深莫测。  
后来王源知道了，那是他给他开的一个黄色玩笑。而且他也知道那时候的沈彧在骗他。迟到只是因为有特权。

就这么个第一天共同迟到的神奇缘分，他和沈彧很快就成了新兵里最熟络的人。  
沈彧比他还小一岁，身体素质，战术意识，战斗素养却远远超过同期所有的同侪；入营没多久，沈彧就被选为整个班的班长。这也许是半个军人家庭对他言传身教的缘故。沈彧的舅舅曾经是这个军区的总司令，现在被调去了首都。小时候沈彧常来找舅舅玩，在这里住过很长时间，几乎是一整个童年。对这里的地理环境，营地结构，人事关系他都一清二楚，可谓如鱼得水。  
王源与他形影不离也无意间得了不少好处。  
沈彧对他很不错，除了耐心地帮助他在那些自己驾轻就熟的实战训练中提高技巧，不断地提醒他营里的各种规定让他不要犯错，还在各个维度上让他这个十八岁才从家乡小县城里走出来的生涩的男孩，逐渐发生了脱胎换骨的异变，从生理到心理彻底长成一个老练的男人。  
比如，沈彧说这里后勤部的叔叔阿姨伯伯婶婶都认识他，在他小时候还轮流抱过他亲他，所以拉他去食堂的时候可以单独开小灶。王源看着自己面前的餐盘里各种荤菜夸张地堆积如山，前后左右座，四面八方传来的异样的审视的眼神让他如坐针毡；对面的沈彧从始至终怡然自得，慢悠悠嚼完嘴里的食物，拿着纸巾揩着嘴边的油，打着饱嗝儿说这些人只是羡慕嫉妒恨。  
于是在他日复一日的喂养中，王源从原来一百斤不到的皮包骨长成了军人需要的结实强壮的体格。身高也在疯窜，虽然和沈彧比仍然有不小的距离，但是这人很满足地说：“搂哥哥肩膀的时候终于不像是拐卖未成年了。”  
再一个带他去澡堂洗澡。作为一个南方人，即使已经过去了整整五年，王源依然不能完全习惯北方这种每个人没有隔间只有头顶上一个淋浴头的稍显粗暴野蛮的洗浴。他每次全身赤裸地站在一马平川的浴室里，祈祷着周围的人不要太过密集，这样当拿着香皂洗脖子的时候不会一仰头就看到旁边的人垂在胯间的性器。  
沈彧看不惯王源脱衣服时那种扭捏和羞涩，他说：“你长这么白，皮肤这么好身体上一颗多余的痣都没有，为什么要藏着掖着，又不丢人。”  
话虽这么说，刚进了门里，雾气缭绕，白茫茫一片，像陷进丝丝缕缕的蚕蛹里，人的视线未必清晰，沈彧挡在他身前牵着他的手走得飞快，深怕被谁多看了一眼去。  
沈彧自己却大剌剌地堂而皇之遛鸟，他那话儿体积可观，随着他走路，幅度不小地晃荡着。一般男人小便时站到一起，就会不自觉地往旁边偷看比较，王源在便池旁一边哗啦啦放着水，一边会酸溜溜地说他是野人。沈彧正洗着头，泡沫染在眼睛里刺激得红彤彤。听了他的嘀咕，转过头就看着王源背对着他那俏挺的丰臀，咽了咽唾沫说：“你那里现在逊色一点是因为你还不是一个真正的男人啊。”  
王源气极，拿纸擦了擦便冲了水，走到他面前叉着腰：“那什么才算真正的男人！？”  
王源想，如果当初没有问出这句话，他和沈彧是不是也就不会走向逐渐脱轨的境地。

坐上列车去往国境之外的远方。到了当地的营区，所有人纷纷抱怨，国外军人的生活条件也并不比国内的“艰苦朴素”好上多少。一眼望过去光秃秃的大操场，周围零零星星点缀着几处荒漠植被。一大早稀薄的冷空气，正午能把皮肤晒伤的紫外线，以及夜晚贫瘠到可怜的娱乐生活。  
一段时间后的某天，沈彧叼着冰棍儿来找正在练习攀高墙的王源，说他发现了一处不得了的“娱乐场所”。  
这人对这里的熟悉程度常常让他感到困惑。  
说是娱乐场所，其实也就是离营地五英里不到的一片平原，平原上种有果树，人站在树旁，天空显得格外低，仿佛一抬手就能碰到上面的星星。原本是老兵们都知道并且常常去偷闲的地方，而现在也成了年轻的新兵放浪形骸，寂寞时作乐的秘境。  
老兵们以前是会开着营地里的车，一路奔驰向这里，仿佛就逃离了平素重复而枯燥的生活。在气温还没有那么低的午后，坐在车里小憩，收音机里放着歌曲。很多人听一首爱尔兰的民谣《Danny Boy》，歌声悠扬凄婉，歌词里关于回家，还有一个父亲对即将从军的孩子的思念，一边吟唱一边闭上眼，慢慢就陷落在自己于望乡的美梦里。梦里有故国水城漂着花灯的长河，家家户户蒸炒煮炸的清香，情人倚坐的染着月色的荷窗。 一觉醒来，日息时便会驱车返回。  
可年轻人通常是夜深人静才会来这里。他们会拿收集到的狼粪燃起篝火，在影影绰绰的火光里搭起帐篷，坐在账边取出自己带的好烟好酒互相招待。晚餐会烤在树林里抓到的兔子和鸡，或者干脆煮一锅平时私藏的方便面。  
王源和沈彧坐在另一处，鼻孔闻见不远处飘来的香。肚子咕噜噜响的时候，沈彧将食指比在唇边示意他安静。王源一脸茫然之际就见这人笑得淫荡，小声对他说：“保暖就要思淫欲。”  
于是扯着王源坐直，把望远镜塞给他。王源就在镜筒里看见其中一个人随意拉过身旁的战友，抱着他腰两人侧倒进了帐篷里，拉上了拉链，里面的灯就熄灭了。  
王源第一次见只觉得惊异，被沈彧一把捂住了到嘴边的惊呼。  
他呜呜哼哼地挣扎脱，扯下男人的手，小声问：“他们这是在干嘛？”  
沈彧脸上又出现了跟他们第一天认识在车上闲聊的那种高深莫测。  
男人不答，反手拿下他经常会别在耳后的香烟。摸出裤子里的打火机，啪嗒一下打着，那烟味就散出来了。  
“抽吗？”他歪头问王源。  
王源盯着看了看：“没抽过。”  
说着便起身，爬上了停在他们身边那辆沈彧开来的军用吉普。这辆车奇帅，宽阔敦实，轮胎又大又厚，底盘很稳，外观也是深沉的军绿色，右侧接进后视镜的外壳上还印了一面鲜艳的五星红旗。沈彧改造了一下，在车头喷了点白漆，写下“XX10”几个数字。  
王源爬上了车顶，抬头一望漆黑无垠的天幕，像一张巨大的网把他紧紧笼络在这个孤荡的世界，这个他努力过活也难以留下什么特别痕迹的世界。  
唯有万千星辰昭示着地球之外，他常想，也许有哪一颗短暂的属于过自己。  
身边沉沉作响，沈彧跟着他爬了上来，嘴里叼着烟头，双手后撑在车面与他一同仰望星空。他不由想起王尔德的那首诗：“We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.”  
他问沈彧：“XX10有什么特别的意义么？”  
沈彧狠狠吸了一口烟，吐出了长长的烟雾：“XX年的10月，可能是我作为一个军人光荣陨灭、退伍回家的日子。因为医生宣判我父亲可能在这个时候会死。你也知道的，现在的技术已经发达到他们可以尽可能地精确这个日期。”  
王源沉默不语。狼烟渐渐燃尽在寂静的空气里发出噼啪声，身边人的眼睛是阴沉的，而他不知道该安慰什么，哪一种安慰都是无谓的难过。  
“你抽吗？”沈彧抽出嘴里的纸卷，又问了一遍。  
王源这回轻应了一句：“试一试。”  
他接触到了被男人唾液粘湿那处，视死如归地眯紧眼，毫无章法地猛吸一口，那尼古丁的味道对于初吸者异常辛辣，呛在喉管里，王源开始剧烈地咳嗽，最后把眼泪都咳出来了。  
沈彧在一旁乐不可支，眼里的阴沉这才回暖，边拍着他的背，边说：“以后我教你怎么吸不过肺好不好。”  
“吸烟太难受了。我以后才不会。”他摇着头，将这烟摁灭，狠狠瞪他一眼，“谁爱抽谁抽。”  
“好好好，随你。那酒呢？”沈彧爬下了车，打开后备箱拿出一瓶Hennessy X.O，高举着：“轩尼诗，这酒纯净度高，但不烈，你可以尝尝。”  
王源看着酒瓶里娇艳剔透的橙红色，心痒痒了。他从小就随了失业闲在家的父亲，馋酒贪杯。  
沈彧今晚才发现自己这战友有酒鬼的潜质。整整一瓶，一人喝了三分之二下去，抱着瓶子打着酒嗝；他想从这人手里扯过来时，王源脸上红扑扑的，眼睛湿漉漉的，就盯着他嘴巴瞧，顽皮做着鬼脸，半天都不撒手。  
王源后来都不知道是怎么被人抱下去拖进帐篷入睡的。沈彧帮他把衣服脱得只剩一件背心，再帮他脱了鞋，拉开带过来的厚重的棉被，手横过他胸腹，连被子带人压得密密实实，没一会儿就暖和起来，迷迷糊糊睡过去。  
半夜王源只觉得小腹一阵鼓胀，鼠蹊处还一片灼烧。不知是尿憋得慌，还是喝了酒以后，不自觉想泄欲。  
他只是凭着本能地把手伸进了短裤里，触上了那团软趴趴的肉，上下撸动纾解。裤裆里逐渐潮热，阴茎开始怒张硬挺，他闭着眼皮，放空自己，嗓子里无法抑制地挤出享受的叹息，呼吸也重了起来。  
身后传来窸窸窣窣的翻动，一只手突然钻到了他衣襟下摆里，冰凉的触感吓得他陡然清醒，那话儿差一点儿萎靡下去，谁知沈彧拨开了他的手，张开五指替他握住了那根半软的肉棒。许是太舒服，许是这种从未有过的来自其他人带来的感官刺激，王源没有立刻躲开，由着他替自己动作。瞳孔虚浮着盯着前面一点，大脑一片一片的空白，鼻尖怼进狭窄的帐篷的布料，又窒息又爽快。  
沈彧的嘴唇擦在他耳廓，带着清凉的金属质感，偏偏又狎昵挑逗：“源哥哥平常也会像今天躲在被窝里偷偷摸摸地手淫吗？次数多不多？都是一个人么？”  
王源不自觉想捂住耳朵，耐不住听到这人的污言秽语，只想让他赶快完事。沈彧也没不依不饶，一边加快速度，一边又提起那天那句：“哥哥今天把真正的男人最爱做的三件事都做了。会抽烟，会喝酒，会自慰，这就是我说的，发育下面的好方法。”  
王源哧地妥协着笑骂：“你他妈还真是胡言乱语。”  
最后的最后，浓稠的精液喷薄而出。即使冻到抖腿，王源还是穿好衣服，跑到果树下撒了泡尿。

从那以后，王源和沈彧开始发展成互相打飞机的亲密关系。在营地里每一个偏僻的小场所，都留下了他们热烈欢愉的足迹。  
在训练场上，他们是神勇的狙击手，坦荡的好队友，沈彧站在王源身后把他圈入其中，一手托着枪托，一手帮着他调试准星。再放开手，退开几步，严格检视他瞄准，最后正中红心。下了场，沈彧给他一个眼神，他看着他的背影远去。十分钟后跟至小树林旁的厕所，沈彧听了响，打开门，一把将他拉进其中一间。  
晚上熄灯后，整个通铺，他就睡在他身边。听到了周围鼾声四起，他俩一前一后出了寝室，偷偷溜进了楼道尽头的洗衣房。  
还有营房外，厨房后面的小路旁，军用皮卡边，浴室的拐角处......  
王源经常看到军队里也有类似于他们这种的“朋友”。潜移默化的影响下，没觉得有什么不对。沈彧让他宽心，说这只是朋友间的互帮互助，反正他们也都爽到了。三年匆匆而过，这期间，除了让他交换自己的性欲，其他方面，沈彧确实对他无微不至，莫名地就让他想起小时候父亲给他的那些精神支撑，伟岸如山。  
本来因为最初在北非受伤，他在原来的营帐里痛到夜夜难眠，然更糟糕的是，心理的恐惧更甚于肉体。  
到了新的环境，他认识了沈彧。初见时觉得蔫儿坏害怕与之接近的纨绔，却是长久地陪伴着他吃饭，睡觉，训练，爱欲，然后成熟的那位挚友。  
因为这些，他独在异乡的孤独有了安慰，对于前路的生死，未来的成败，最终的归宿，也逐渐看淡，不再迷茫，不再因为看不到其解，不得参破，而郁郁寡欢无法保持内心的安宁。  
他一方面觉得他和沈彧之间的关系说是友情，却远远比友情更加亲密，多一分少一分他都觉得惴惴不安，有时候想过要断离只觉心痛；可令一方面他又希望这样的亲密关系可以长此以往，像这个高纬度异国的夏天的白日，绵长的一眼望不到头。  
彼时他仍然不知，这种依赖始于一种新生。他离过去的自己已然遥远。在男人身边，找到了日焕一日的新鲜感，说不清道不明是否始于这种迷离的性冲动，他只知道在这里待的三年，是他平生最快乐的时光。

同年的九月下旬，他们收到了国家新的调遣指示。从原来驻扎的地点去往东边。  
那天他们所有人在西亚开始了撤侨行动。距叙利亚这个国家最初发动内战已逾七年了。  
曾经是地中海东岸一颗璀璨的明珠，拥有悠久的历史与辉煌的文明，如今街道凋敝，高楼建筑化为废墟，房屋残破不堪，地上每走十米就能看见一些炸弹留下的深坑。整个城市的空气遮天蔽日的污染，硝烟四起，时间间隔不长就能听到一起令人胆战心惊的枪声。大批平民流离失所，有的就直接被空中袭击射杀在路边，遍地都是人的碎尸残骸；有的逃去了其他地方，或者躲在了防空隐蔽物下。就连昔日最热闹的集市在一天大部分时间里都是空荡荡静悄悄，毫无声息，宛如一座鬼城。  
出发前王源他们五人被分成一个小队，由沈彧担任队长，全都身穿防弹背心，佩戴武器，坐在装甲车里两面察看沿路的建筑物是否还有遗留下来的东亚面孔，祖国公民，帮助他们在第一时间安全撤离。  
首先，他们在一个外观上只能看出是红砖头堆起来的，已经不能称之为房间的围墙里，发现了有几个人被压在一块石板下。  
一个星期以前这里曾经是一个学校，如今被轰炸得面目全非。这几个人分别是两个学生，一个年轻的女老师，和一个年迈的女校长。意外发生时是一个放学后的傍晚，这两个孩子的父母没有来学校接他们，所以老师和校长就陪着他们等。轰炸持续了一分多钟，他们来不及往外逃跑，只能缩在楼房内部的石楼梯和地面的架空层里躲过一劫。可最后石梯还是受到了爆炸的影响，碎成了几块大的石块压在他们身上，他们只能困在这里等待救援。  
与此同时，临街有一个百货超市发出了求救的信号。他们到那里一看，原来是一个小女孩被弃店逃跑的店主意外地关在了里面。虽然货架上的食物在之前都被当地的难民扫荡得差不多了，可建筑本身还是相对完好。  
衡量了一下危险系数和被困人数，沈彧决定由他和其他三位队员去抢救随时可能坍塌的学校里的四个人，然后安排王源独自前往相对稳定的超市营救小女孩。  
王源跳下了车，望着副驾驶座降下车窗的沈彧的脸，竟有种依依不舍的情绪。或许是他们很久没有分开过，又或者是这种浓重的悲剧色彩的惨象里，每一次转身，都会考虑到诀别。  
沈彧对他笑了笑。就这样一个简简单单的笑，他忽然升起一种明媚的孤勇，不再回头。  
用枪柄砸开了超市的玻璃门，女孩缩在一排卖洗漱用品的货架旁低声啜泣。  
听到了这巨大的声响，先是惊弓之鸟般蜷缩起来，可怜兮兮把埋在膝盖里的头抬起来，鼻子红红的，脸上都是蜿蜒的泪痕。  
也许是他长了一张讨小孩喜欢的娃娃脸，蹲在门口朝最里面的尽头张开了手臂；女孩胆怯着在原地只犹豫了一小会儿，就飞奔进他怀里死死搂住他的脖子。 带着劫后余生的发泄和释放，嚎啕大叫。王源被这种被别人需要的情绪感染了，油然而生作为祖国军人的自豪，他的眼里有了隐隐的水光，将孩子夹在手臂间，护着她的头走向外面的街道，他要迅速去找沈彧会和。  
没有过多久，上方忽然响起防空警报，小女孩被吓得往他的衣服里钻，王源单手解下了防弹衣给她穿上，搂着她贴近道路两边的掩体向前桫行。  
走到街道中央的十字路口，已经能看到隔着很近的距离，沈彧还有队友们站在路边，正合力地抬着担架，把从里面救出来的人陆陆续续送上装甲车。  
沈彧穿着深黑色的制服，右胸印着国家的英文名称和国旗。袖子挽起在臂弯，因为用力手臂上毕露的青筋凸起，头盔里一粒汗滑出滴落在他深色的脖颈，两条长腿立于人前，英姿飒爽，在这一刻有着军人特别的性感。  
一路上心惊胆战灰汗淋漓，王源不知道自己此时是否狼狈，可他希望沈彧眼中看他也是这样性感。怀着激动的雀跃，他几乎要大喊出声来：“队长！我完成任务了。”

这时从各个角落就蹿出来好几辆武装反动分子的吉普车，“武隆武隆”马达声响彻死寂的四周，速度之快霎时间就要驶于身前。  
王源心急如焚，注意到怀里女孩惨白的颊色，因为害怕，她的身体一刻不停止颤抖。  
他来不及过去了，只能尽一切努力保证她的安全。他朝队伍大喊着，向他们不顾一切狂奔，沈彧也指挥着两个人朝他奔来。  
就这样把孩子在颠簸的手臂里一个接一个传递到车子里。刚一脱手，王源的心还没有放松两秒，忽然耳廓里“呼”地一声，下一秒就有人用枪托重重地砸在他腰部曾受过枪伤的地方。  
那种剧烈的痛由神经末端飞快传导到大脑中枢，造成他在一瞬间几乎休克，倒在地上的那刻，他以为是那里的骨头被敲断了，脑袋沉墩墩地一直嗡鸣，不知道是不是对他生命力量正在消失的危险警告。  
两个队友看他倒地，端起携带的95-1步枪就冲了过来，不一会儿就陷入了这边两辆吉普车的包围。另外两辆车踩足油门漂移着，将将擦过他们的脚边，越过他们直奔主队那边的装甲车。  
沈彧为了保护车里的平民，立刻拉上了剩下的队员返回到车里。时不时降下一点车窗与对面车里的人开启枪战。一时间子弹如暴雨，漫天遍地扫过车顶，民居的屋檐，橱窗玻璃，还有路灯，冲刷出无数碎片。  
而自己这边呢，因为王源没有了防弹衣，两个战友围在身边几乎是三百六十度地保护他不被二次袭击。他趴在地上，眼睛埋在泥土里，只能感受上方仍有人的活动与温热来判断他们的存活。可是太痛苦了，腰上的知觉全然麻痹，他动弹不得。什么都做不了，可他分明听到了子弹陷入肉体的微创声，最后在空气里爆开一朵朵血雾的花。双方有多少人倒地，有多少人因为受伤而闷哼；有多少人捂着伤口站起百折不摧，有多少人为了自己的使命战斗到最后一秒。  
他忽然就理解了他每次上前线时的热血是另一种优越感极强的卑劣。在每一个和平的大国伸张“正义”，英雄梦的实现背后，都预示着在这个地球的另一边，又有一个苦难的民族掀起一场新的战争。  
战争又是何其残酷。比先前震惊世界的，那张照片上的难民小男孩脸埋在海滩里绝望的死去，这一刻在他面前活生生上演的屠杀更让他感同身受。他不知道这种精神的折磨还要持续多久，也许持续到只剩最后一个人站在场地里。可他又不愿意这种持续暂停，那便意味着胜负已分，一方的人全部死去。他怕看到的如果是他不能承受的后果，他会在顷刻间崩溃。  
终将到来的，沉睡的墓地。他颤颤巍巍地抬起头，忽然两个队友的尸体一个倒在他眼前，来不及闭上的双眼对上了他的双眼，虹膜里还诉说着惊恐的情状，鲜血就从额头里淌了下来，划过一半脸，划过鼻尖，最终流在地上。人在惊异到极点的时候是发不出任何声音的，王源就这么沉默地凝视着他被血染红的那半张脸，最终那画面化做一块红布，给他的视觉感官遮上阴影。  
另一个队友的尸体就这么掉落在他背上，刚压下来的时候很重，身体还是柔软的，王源感觉到背上湿漉漉的，不知道是这个人的血还是泪。时间一分一秒的流逝，这具原本鲜活的躯壳便开始僵化，逐渐变硬，最后连残存的一丝余温也散尽了。  
如果此时天空下一场铺天盖脑的雨，云的中央是黑沉沉如咆哮的怪兽，密密麻麻的雨水从上而下垂落，洗刷着所有断壁残垣，人的骸骨，这里像阴暗的牢房又像废旧的工厂，反正不应该与任何幸福的神意产生联想。地面凹凸不平坑坑洼洼，还有成片的金属垃圾堆，那雨水也冲刷过他们，血流的小溪慢慢向四周化开，他们就在这血泊的中心静静躺着，鲜红色在这一片灰蒙蒙的天雨相接里，显得格外触目惊心。  
这里，原来是人间地狱啊。

沈彧那边的声音也渐渐停歇。  
王源艰难地睁开了眼，发现他对面的暴徒已经全部被击毙了，车里驾驶舱的人头直直垂在方向盘上，副驾驶的狙击手从车窗栽到了地上，胸口一个大大的窟窿。  
装甲车的车窗降了下来，起先伸出了一只手，拿着抹布擦拭了一下脏污的后视镜。因为眼睛周围染上了队友的血，王源分辨不出沈彧究竟受没受伤。他的心只是揪紧地，希望他不要有一点事，也祈祷他赶紧下车过来把自己从队友的身下拖出。  
沈彧擦完了后视镜，车窗降得更低，他将头从窗户里伸出，朝王源这边看了过来。  
王源感知到了胸腔里那颗心正飞快地跳。比以往任何一次亲昵的欢愉跳得更快。  
可沈彧只是盯着他们这边的“尸堆”看了很久，确定没有任何动静，目测没有任何生命迹象，他收回了头。  
当重新升起车窗的时候，上空再一次响起尖厉的警报。或许是担心又有新的武装分子源源不断往这边赶来，手里剩余的火力不足以支撑与敌人鏖战，他直接拧着了火，发动机缓缓加热，尾气排出，然后扬长而去。  
最后看向这边的一眼，王源不知道他有没有看清自己的脸，因为他被两具遗骸挡住了，他可以从衣料缝隙里看向外面，外面的人未必能看见里面。只知道那回眸里有着难以言喻的复杂神色，或许是一次单纯的告别。  
王源相信他此生都不会忘记那辆车上的人的背影，那种决然地离去，再没有一丝心软，他被他遗弃在了这万劫不复的“末日”里。  
他反复嚅动着嘴唇，突如其来的创伤导致应激的短暂失声，让他连一句哀求的“Come back”都喊不出来。他一动不动，已经被周遭也同化成了一具死人。比身体更冷的，是心上曾经温暖的烛火正摇曳着熄灭。  
他怪沈彧吗？他是怪的。  
他不是他最好的朋友吗？怎么可以随随便便就替他放弃了最后的获救机会，连下车走过来，翻动一下检查他还有无生还的可能都懒得去做。那样潦草敷衍，平日里作为队长的深思熟虑仿佛在这时消失得一干二净。  
可他恨沈彧吗？他不恨。  
畏死是人之常情，趋利避害更是人的本性，沈彧从前对他仁至义尽，如今不救他也是本分。况且同为军人，他充分理解他对整体大局的考量，他身上还有更重的责任，还有未完成的任务。  
所以王源在生命快要逝去的当下，只是遗憾而已。他遗憾他离家多年，一次也没回去看过父亲；他遗憾他还太过于年轻，墓碑刻上享年后面跟的数字，别人告慰他时看到未免太过心酸；他遗憾此生来不及和一个他真真切切喜欢的人相爱，有过无以言表是好感还是感激的人，却是选择第一个丢下自己；他遗憾他梦想的路走得太短，他肩上还没有他向往的那些勋章；他遗憾他写的很多首关于女孩的情歌，还不知道该弹唱给哪个谁......  
他慢慢闭上了眼睛，被压在重物下呼吸渐渐困难起来。不能动，没有食物和水的补给，昼夜温差大，还有随时到来的空袭，他不知道他还能苟延残喘多久，或许不超过下一个二十四小时。

他以为自己死去了。在听到一辆盘旋的直升机降落在离自己最近的一座建筑物天台上发出的刺耳轰鸣，他想，这是他进入天堂之前看到的幻境。在生命消失的时候还能于他有过的执念，有所补偿，也算是上帝的仁慈与恩赐。  
可是那幻境越来越真实，他竟然看见沈彧换了一套干净的军绿色制服，脚越出了舱门，整个人单手挂在软梯上，一副英雄归来救世主降临的模样。  
当沈彧松开手跳着站到了天台，用最快的速度从顶楼跑到一层，跑到了外面的街道，跑向了王源身边。  
他推开了堆在他身上的尸体，他握住了他的手，他托起他的肩背；直到那手上传来真实的人的温度，他的领口散发着人的味道，王源的眼珠才总算动上一动，由起初的呆滞渐渐恢复正常。  
“我回来了，我知道你需要我。”这人郑重其事说，末了还道歉，“对不起，来得太晚了。”  
沈彧低头，发现王源正望着远处辽阔苍白的天空，内双眼皮杏色的瞳孔里，流淌出他从未见过的寂寥神色。  
一滴眼泪就这么掉落在他的手背上。  
烫得好像要灼烧起来。  
他皱了皱眉：“你在哭？”  
王源愣愣地收回视线。叙利亚不相信眼泪。  
可这不是我的眼泪。  
这是为他们流的。也是为你流的。你差一点就永远错过了，再也不会拥有的一滴眼泪。  
被沈彧搂紧在怀里的一刻，王源生出了哀莫大于心死的一种徒劳。他想，千言万语，抵不过句：算了。  
不要去强求一个人可以为了你把生死置之度外，做一个强大洒脱的男人，学着珍惜当下的每一段缘分。

结束了这次撤侨任务后，所有人被祖国派来的波音飞机送回到了国内的营地。  
王源在军医院度过了很长一段时间的养伤期和心理重建期。由从前高强度的训练生活突然之间转换到极度的空闲，他还真的有点儿无所事事。  
他和沈彧的关系说改变也没有很大的改变，说没变，又隐隐约约有了什么东西在破土而生。  
其实获救的那天晚上，躺在被子里的那刻，王源仍没有多少重回人间的实感。熟悉的卧室，熟悉的通铺，身后是散着热气的人，他的手脚还是异常冰凉。  
沈彧说要帮他暖起来。  
于是时隔近两个月，他们久违地再度互相手交。这次非常不一样，沈彧不再浅层地只让王源帮他用手射出来。算是男人单方面的压迫，他直接上手扒了他的内裤。刚好他们睡在靠墙边，办事的时候得天独厚的隐秘。沈彧让王源背过身面壁，解开裤裆里肿胀的阴茎插进他的腿间，另一只手紧紧捂住他的嘴减轻他的喘息。男人在后面一下一下地撞，他睡衣下的乳头随着他的耸动，一下一下往墙上磨，爽得眼冒金星。过了很久很久，男人才把精液射在了他臀上。  
这种性欲的交换又比以前的简单模式有了质的变化。  
王源穿好了裤子，翻过身平躺着看着花白的天花板，害怕自己越来越沉溺其中，这欲望最终变成了某种陌生的怪物。  
这算是同性恋吗？  
他有点迷茫。  
并非是同性恋不好或者不被大多数人接受。现在这种概念已经被广泛普及，社会的认同度也越来越高。  
只是他对自己是同性恋这件事保持怀疑。他的家族没有过这样的基因，他自己在过去的确没有喜欢过任何女孩，但他更没有爱过哪个男孩。  
他仍不觉得与沈彧特殊的情谊是爱。否则曾经被他遗弃过后不应该是原谅而是无法释怀的恨。只有友情才会替对方找各种理由，尚能与自我和解；可爱的本质是自私，眼里揉不得沙子，忍受不了背叛。  
而且，年轻时被爱所伤，一心希望自己早日有妻有子组成温馨家庭的父亲，以及相对保守传统的老家人又能理解多少。他的确没有足够的信心。  
睡着前，他轻声问了一句：“我们这样不算什么，对吗？”  
沈彧听见了，沉默了一会儿，安慰道：“当然不算什么。这只是你在帮我。我救了你，所以你在这方面帮帮我一点也不奇怪。”  
于是直到他养好了伤，他还在回想男人这句回答。  
他信的。他一直都那样信任着他说过的话。

如果沈彧最终没有那么残忍，没有撕开他那层对着自己佩戴已久的伪善面具。也许他可以心安理得自欺欺人一直留在他身边。  
他出院后的第一天，那个熙暖的午后，正在营房外的空地上两根铁杆间挂绳子，晒自己的棉被。  
沈彧从远处小跑过来，带着一脸轻松的笑意，王源这段时间还没见他心情这么好过。  
他抬头，也笑着打趣：“中彩票啦，这么高兴。”  
沈彧一脸神秘地摇了摇食指：“比中彩票还让人高兴。”  
“那是什么？别卖关子快说。”  
“这事是有关于你的。”  
王源一脸不相信，指了指自己：“关于我？”  
“嗯，”沈彧把头往前探了探，身体又前后摆了摆，讨好模样，“你老家的亲人来看你了。”  
王源直觉是父亲，顿时喜形于色，咧着嘴露出八颗牙：“真的啊？一定是我爸担心我来看我了！”他住院时往老家寄了不少信，向他提到过自己的状况。  
沈彧没说话，迟钝地抿了抿嘴角，脸上表情有些微妙。王源就以为他是默认了。  
“那我爸现在在哪儿呢？”  
“十多公里外的小镇星巴克。”  
王源怪那时候自己没有多想，父亲从来就不是爱喝咖啡的人，又怎么会在咖啡店和自己约见面呢。  
这回沈彧又换了一辆拉风的红旗开，通常是军后代们喜欢的国产牌子。出山时穿过很长一片隧道，就看到了前方的光亮，那是霓虹闪烁，熙熙攘攘的城镇街道。  
沈彧将他送到星巴克门口，随他下了车，斜倚在车门边点燃了一支烟：“进去吧。我在这里等你。”  
王源回过头对他笑了一下，踏进了那扇劫数的门。  
他往大厅每张桌子粗略扫视了一圈，都没找到那个熟悉的身影，正纳闷着，某个沙发椅传来一道温柔的女声：“王源！”  
他听这声音还听不出来，可当望过去时，那妇人正优雅地取下了脸上的墨镜，朝他风情万种地笑了一下。  
看到这张刻在他显性基因上的脸，熟悉到怎么唾弃都难以在记忆里磨灭的脸，那一瞬间的王源只是如遭雷击。  
江娆保养得很好，和少妇时期相比没多大变化，只是眼角多添了几缕细纹。她本来就美，那时候在王家的日子贫苦，她终日洗手作羹汤，也只是头发松散蓬乱。脱离这样的生活这么多年，自信之余皆是妩媚：用着日本大牌子的化妆品，妆容更加精致；颈子上围着爱马仕的丝巾，打扮上也雍容华贵。  
见王源僵在门边不肯走近的样子，她只温和地问了句：“怎么，小彧没提前和你说？”  
小彧？  
王源心底有一种可怕的猜想逐渐成型。  
他强迫自己镇定下来，除了最初因为毫无准备而过分惊愕以外，他的脸上又恢复了冷静的漠然。  
他在江娆对面坐了下来，不疾不徐的反问：“他需要告诉我什么。”  
江娆哼笑了一下，似是在思考什么，也没着急回答，反而将饮品单推到了他面前：“也不知道小源喜欢喝什么。你看看，随便点。”  
王源冷道：“谢谢。我不渴。”  
接着又追加了一句：“还有，初次见面，我不习惯陌生人直接叫我小名，那让我觉得在装熟。”  
江娆也不恼，脸上的表情绷得完美。半晌，她拿起自己的杯子抿了一口，又问：“你现在在和小彧交往吗？”  
王源皱眉，直觉地否认：“并没有，他只是我的战友。”  
“你应该也猜到了，小彧就是我刚过世不久的亡夫沈清敏与原配所生的儿子。”  
王源的魂灵坠入万丈深渊。  
“刚过世？具体什么时候。”  
江娆叹了一口气：“其实还比医生的估计提前了一个多月。约莫九月下旬的样子。”  
“你今天找我的目的是什么？”王源的喉结滚了滚，有些烦躁地问。  
“你刚从鬼门关里出来，我这个做母亲的不得看看你是不是安然无恙。”  
王源讽刺地嘲弄，语气尖锐：“这么多年也没看过一回，现在这是惺惺作态给谁看？有钱老公刚死，就和前夫儿子联系，也不怕他从坟里爬出来找你？”  
江娆这下表情终于松动了一下，神情有些受伤。  
王源却空前的痛快。  
“沈彧是从什么时候知道我身份的？”他不愿和她打太极叙旧，迫切地想验证自己那个猜想。  
江娆果然告知他想到的事实：“一开始。”  
“那么如今他和你串通一气把我骗来满足你想见我的愿望，他能从你这里得到什么好处？”他极力控制住自己发抖的声音。  
江娆勾起一抹苦涩的笑：“不愧是有他一半血的儿子，真的很聪明。”  
“你闭嘴，你不配提我爸。”王源差点儿把桌掀了。  
江娆看他眼睛都气红了，也便止了声。  
王源深吸了几口气，四周有因这边的响动而看过来的异样眼神。他压抑住直冲脑仁儿的怒火，父亲对自己的绅士教育让他不愿在公共场合如此失态。  
“所以他到底要什么？”  
江娆犹疑了一下，还是说出了真相：“沈清敏在遗产分割协议里，将沈氏企业百分之十五的股份给了我，百分之三十的股份留给了他。他想成为沈氏企业最大股东，就必须得到我手头的那份。我一直没有松口，要挟他必须帮着我让你回到我身边，谁知那天......”  
王源盯着她的眼睛，审问道：“我撤侨任务出事的那天是不是。”  
江娆轻轻点头，心虚地闭了闭眼。  
王源觉得自己在这里一刻都待不下去了。还在消化着这话背后巨大的信息量，站起来踉跄了几步，险些摔倒。  
他不确定再次见到那个人还如何自处。

推开门，阳光将他眼睛晃了一下。眼前的事物都加上了一层恍惚的滤镜。太阳西斜，电线杆上站的一排麻雀四散飞走。沈彧还倚在车边，落日的余晖将他地上的影子拉得瘦长，他指尖那支烟刚好燃尽，顺手丢在地上，鞋子重重地往上面一踩，碾灭。  
进去和出来仿佛隔着两个世纪。王源的神识不知飘到哪里，只机械地拉开了车门，又麻木地坐上了副驾。  
沈彧坐在一旁的驾驶座，也没拧钥匙打火，两个人就这样并排坐着，很长时间没开口说话。  
还是沈彧率先打破了凝固的局面：“你母亲都和你说了些什么？”  
王源手指勾了勾额头，终于正眼瞧着他。反复地看，一下看不够似的。可怎么看，王源都觉得这人陌生得可怕，像今天第一次认识这人似的。  
沈彧读懂了他眼神里的潜台词：“你都知道了？”  
语气里竟一点慌乱也无。  
王源十指挫败地抓了抓头发，而后将脸埋进了手掌里，重重吸一口气，又吐出。  
随后开口道：“我问你。你最先接近我的目的是什么？”  
沈彧解开领口两颗纽扣：“这个故事说来有些长。”  
王源降下了车窗，风吹了进来，店门口咖啡的苦味又在他嗅觉里徘徊。  
男人活动着脖子，干脆轻松地娓娓道来：“我和你一样，也曾是辞水市人。我母亲当年在生我以后就患了产后忧郁症，性格阴晴不定，一直都没有治疗，以至于严重到最后住进了精神病院，大概是那时候江娆趁虚而入的吧。沈清敏和我母亲离婚后，没过多久带着江娆去了上海。我和母亲还有舅舅便搬到了北都。”  
“感谢你今天又让我知道了，当年她还当了别人的小三。”王源讥诮地笑，散漫地将头靠在车门边，听着窗外行人来往声。  
沈彧看了他一眼，继续说：“江娆的出现无疑加重了我母亲的病情，在一个风雨交加的夜晚，她还是从病房的窗户跳楼自杀了。沈清敏知道后，怕我有心理阴影，便派人把我接到了他在上海的公寓，和江娆，一家三口人生活在一起。”  
他拧开放在右手边的矿泉水，润了润喉咙：“江娆是个很擅长在外面扮演贤妻慈母的人，沈清敏以及他的朋友、商业伙伴都对她很满意。我和江娆井水不犯河水地相安无事了几年，但彼此心照不宣，她不喜欢我，我又多恨她。十八岁我去了法国留学，留学期间我周游了整个欧洲，这也是为什么我对爱尔兰熟悉的原因。直到我从圣西尔军校毕业回国，她又找上了我，说她调查到自己当年留在老家的儿子，也就是你，在我舅舅曾经管辖的军区，便让我这个关系户进去多照顾你。”  
他又笑了笑：“正好，这个时候我父亲刚被家庭医生诊断出了胃癌晚期。他一边化着疗，一边开始拟写遗产继承协议书。”  
王源一点就通：“于是你就意识到这是一个千载难逢的好机会，可以拿我对你毫无保留的信任作筹码和江娆交易你想得到的东西。”  
沈彧挑了挑眉，意外他这么清醒：“对。从此我就把你的情况事无巨细地定期向她汇报。”  
“所以，在爱尔兰的郊外你曾提到的XX10，其实那时候等待这个时间的到来你并不伤感，反而是一种兴奋，你恨的人快死了，你的野心也快实现了。”  
沈彧苦笑：“对比说是一种兴奋，我更愿意说是一种焦虑。我知道我们撕破脸的这天终将到来，却不知道如何更体面。”  
“焦虑？你有过挣扎，还是不忍心，亦或是反思犹豫？”王源这时心里还有仅存的一点希望。  
沈彧悲悯地看着他，轻飘飘地丢出两句：“没有。我没有过任何挣扎，对于每一个决定我都不后悔。”  
王源觉得是该让自己的一厢情愿彻底陨灭了。于是他问了最后一个问题：“那天你去而复返，之间隔了很长时间，究竟发生了什么？”  
沈彧不再看他的眼睛，终于开了口：“博弈。”  
王源嘴里跟着嚼这两个字。  
“那天，出于想看到一直虚与委蛇的江娆悲痛欲绝的私心，也是为了任务，我原本真的打算让你死在那里的。只不过她的电话刚好打来，我一时兴起和她说了你危在旦夕。她果然在那头泣不成声惶恐求饶，一边哭一边低声下气哀求我救你，说只要你平安无事她就立刻签股份转让的文件。”  
一时兴起。  
王源不知道他怎么可以面无愧色地说出这样残忍的话。  
他的嘴唇不由自主颤抖，好半天才发出声音，嗓子是哑的：“可是那是我的生命啊......我不懂，那你之前和我一直那样......到底怀着怎么样的想法呢？人怎么可以作践自己到这样的地步？你明明恨着江娆，还可以一丝不苟与她亲生儿子亲密无间？还是你的灵与肉可以完全割裂开来，我只是你报复江娆的工具？”  
说到后来，他终究哽咽了。  
沈彧将那把名叫“真实”的刀继续向他心窝里捅：“你的命在我的价值序列里不是第一等重要。我必须拿回沈氏给我外公外婆，这是沈清敏欠我妈的。”  
男人的绝情终于打醒了他。  
这个世界上，一个人能因为某种自我合理化的因由，把另一个本来素昧平生的人的尊严折辱到什么地步，又能把他的信念摧毁成什么样子。  
他蓦然顿悟，自己此刻在他面前多一分多一秒的懦弱难看、歇斯底里都是如此愚蠢可笑。于是王源从座椅上挺直了背，掀开前面化妆镜的盖子，看看镜中这人，多憔悴多丑，眼睛是红的，眼窝深陷，眉头皱得很紧，嘴巴干裂到起了皮。出来的匆忙，昨晚下颌新长的青茬来不及刮。  
他不该是这样的。王源拢好了发，抹了一把脸，眼中有了几丝神采。短短几秒，如获新生，整个人的状态就和刚才完全不同了。  
沈彧在一旁觑着，莫名就想到了在巴黎每个周末的早晨，自己一起床拉开窗帘，屋外种满草莓的小庭院，雪白的栅栏上总站着一只腹羽鲜艳的Sittelle torchepot（茶腹䴓）。  
他看不见王源的内心在这一瞬间复苏重塑，他只是在男孩的微表情里又察觉到了那种生意盎然的灵动。一如初见。  
怎么可能会不喜欢他啊。  
可是喜欢管什么用。他和江娆的儿子怎么能在一起，这让母亲黄土白骨在九泉之下如何安息。

王源拉开了车门，这声音把沈彧从沉沦里惊醒，他有种预感，这次一旦放他离开，这双灵动的眼睛永远不会再多看他一眼。他能感觉到的，过去男孩对自己有多依恋，崇拜，信任，忠诚，独一无二，万千种情状，以后通通都不属于他了。王源不愿再给了。  
他一把扯过了他的手，将他整个人拖拉进来，门顺势又关上了。  
阴暗里，沈彧想要过来吻他的嘴唇。王源剧烈地挣扎，推搡间一巴掌甩在了男人脸上。  
沈彧头被打偏了过去，没一会儿留着手掌印的部位高高肿了起来。  
他嘶了一下，舌尖轻舔了舔流血的嘴角。最终自嘲地干笑了两下，从上衣口袋里掏出一个小盒子。  
看王源没伸手接，男人就兀自打开，里面是一块Chopard表。王源认识这个牌子，有名的系列一块的价格都是上万甚至上十万。  
不过这是做什么？玩弄了他人真心后给的补偿？王源冷眼旁观这人把这块表戴在了他的手腕上。  
然后男人开口：“一晃快十年了，江娆希望你能戴一戴她补买给你的成年礼物。她本想亲自给你，却一直都没找到合适的机会送出手。”  
“这又是你们协议里的一部分吗？”  
王源话里的讥讽刺得沈彧难受。  
“沈先生，我会收下的，这么值钱的东西我这种穷人为什么不要？我还会一直戴着它，来时刻提醒自己未来不要再犯同样的蠢。最后，我拿它也换你一个保证。”  
沈彧的心吊了起来，却强迫自己依旧不落下风。他只听见王源说：  
“我们此生后半，这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子，六道轮回，都不要见面了。”

半个月后，军医院出了一份具体的身体检测报告，宣告王源腰部的积伤不再适合一线作战部队，如果愿意，可以退居类似于炊事班的后勤工作。  
王源委婉地拒绝，随后提出了退伍申请。  
离开的那天晚上，所有战友为他举办了一个烤肉晚会，欢送他提前回家。他隔着烤炉的火光，在人群里没见到沈彧的身影，这才胃口大开。  
吃撑了肚皮，趁所有人都在那边欢声笑语，载歌载舞，醉得东倒西歪，意犹未尽，他起身一个人远离了热闹，跑到安静的空地给父亲打去了一个电话。  
父亲只在电话里温柔地说：“源儿，爸爸想你啦。身体吃不消就回家来，别太勉强自己。经济上也不要有压力，政府每个月都会发给爸爸一些抚恤金，我都存着给你娶媳妇。”  
许是委屈压抑在心里太久，此刻听到一点亲人的声音，就要彻底崩溃。  
王源强忍着鼻酸，害怕父亲听到自己声音有一点不对，一边装咳嗽，一边眼泪哗哗直流。  
父亲说着在那头又笑起来：“还记得你余叔的女儿妙妙吗？人家现在也是大姑娘了，马上都大学毕业了，你回来了以后你两个处个对象试试。”  
他含糊地伤感地应着：“好。”  
挂了电话，他坐在郁郁葱葱的树下，拿出刚买的一包兰州。就这样凭着记忆中的直觉，一支接着一支，抽了整整两个钟头的烟。  
看着满地的烟头，肺里是苦辣的痛觉。他想起了那时他坐在车顶对沈彧说的话：“吸烟太难受了。我以后才不会。谁爱抽谁抽。”  
彼时，一语成谶。  
他从没想过，最后他还是恨上了沈彧。  
恨他一开始就怀着险恶的目的，恨他处心积虑步步为营，恨他玩弄他于鼓掌之中，恨他扑灭了他所有对爱欲的虔诚与敬畏，也让他在性向的反复拉扯中迷途。  
父亲的话如悬崖边的一根稻草，他需要紧紧抓住才不会坠入深渊。  
他不相信的，不相信他的身体正在发生什么令他畏惧的异变。未来他依然一定会与哪个柔软纤细的女人相爱，他只是因为在军营里没有太多选择枯竭寂寞，会被阳刚强大的同性吸引，朝夕相伴更会不自觉放大对方身上的优点。乱花迷眼，最后产生了一种生死相依的错觉。  
他应该回到真正平常的生活里去了。

坐上开往辞水的列车，塞着耳机听见里面一首他在爱尔兰学会的民谣。他本来一直想弹唱给沈彧听的。连歌名都真挚唯美。  
《夏日最后的玫瑰》：  
So Soon may I follow，  
（如此，不久我也可能追随而去，）  
When friendships decay，  
（当友谊渐逝，）  
And from Love's shining circle  
（从闪亮的爱之戒指上）  
The gems drop away.  
（宝石掉落了。）  
When true hearts lie withered，  
（当真挚的心已枯萎，）  
And fond ones are flown，  
（所爱的人已逝去，）  
Oh! who would inhabit  
（啊！谁还愿留在）  
This bleak world alone?  
（这荒冷的世上独自凄凉？）

一梦到乡，最后他也没搞明白。  
这混沌的五年，到底是友情，还是错过的爱情。

王俊凯喊醒他的时候，王源才发现自己在哭。  
泪水从脸上滴滴嗒嗒掉落，沾湿了枕头。可他也无比庆幸枕边人能让他从这段辗转旧梦里解脱。  
王俊凯盯着他的眼睛看了好一会儿，直到王源冷不丁打了个喷嚏，王俊凯这才意识到昨晚阳台的门没有关严。  
他朝王源这里挤了挤，温热的长手长脚死死捆在他身上。王源差点儿被他抱得喘不过气来，深呼吸张着嘴，兔牙嗑在了这人优美的锁骨上。  
“跟我做爱就让你这么难过吗。”王俊凯平整的方下巴搁在了他的发顶，刚睡醒从胸腔里发出的嗓音沙哑性感。  
听不出喜怒，下巴上一点点胡茬扎着他的头皮。  
王源知道男人误会了，只淡淡说：“没有，就想起了过去的某些事。”  
“哦？你很有经验？”王俊凯挑眉。  
“也不算。”王源摇头。  
“那就是在想某个人吧。”王俊凯酸溜溜地笑，“是哪个人渣让你哭这么伤心啊。”  
“啧，不是，都不是。”王源直觉越解释越乱，心烦气躁就开始咋舌。  
“呵。”王俊凯的眼神就冷了，“你是第一个在我床上还想着其他男人的人。”边说边拉扯着王源的手臂，翻动着他纤瘦的骨架，四处都膈着他生疼。  
王源听了这话在耳朵里，心里也不甚舒服，就开始顶嘴：“你自己也没多洁身自好，凭什么评断我的过去？我的过去和你有什么关系？”  
和沈彧那些年的纠葛始终是他喉咙里一根刺，心口一块疤，他只怪自己不够自爱，并常常耻于向外人谈起，这下就像被踩了尾巴的猫。  
王俊凯没想到他这会儿发火，还有点惊讶。嘴角邪肆地笑了一下，手上动作没停，一边翻，一边又去够床头昨晚被这人扯下的领带，想在他手腕上打个结，  
王源使着吃奶的劲挣扎，脚尖不时踢到他大腿，每次堪堪擦过他大腿中心，隔靴搔痒，王俊凯又不敢让他真真正正踢中，怕自己变成废人。  
他本来就有点晨勃，这会儿整个迅速胀大起来。王源浑身上下就穿了条短裤，里面兜着那小小一团让他心痒，用手微微一抬，再一放，那一对可爱的卵蛋QQ弹弹在里面跳动。王源被他的恶趣味打败了，狠狠地瞪他一眼，立刻拿双手去护，王俊凯趁机抓来领带，又跟拎小鸡似的把他两只手提起来绑得他老老实实。  
老老实实只能用嘴骂他。  
“王俊凯你个死变态，不要脸，强奸犯，大坏蛋，我要杀了你，我要杀了你！！”  
乏善可陈的词汇听得男人又困了，慵懒地掏了掏耳朵。  
“前面几句不痛不痒，后面几句就有问题了。王源同志，在这里我严重怀疑你是因为有狂暴倾向对咱老百姓存在潜在的威胁才被组织劝退的。”他宠溺地点了点身下人的鼻头肉，看着原本漂亮的两只鼻孔被挤压成猪。  
王源被这人调戏得气到两腿乱蹬。再骂出来的话就粗俗很多了，穷尽了他混迹军痞子所学。  
骂人又带妈，王俊凯微微皱起眉，一把将男孩的内裤拉到脚踝，扯出来塞进了他吵吵闹闹的小嘴里。  
“这会儿安静多了。”说着俯下身，把他还软着肉棒含进嘴里，灵活的舌头扫着马眼，又将整根柱身浸润在唾液里。  
王源在床上被刺激地一个鲤鱼打挺，被王俊凯一只大掌按在肚皮上没起得来，反倒是把腰眼冲麻了，那种折腰之痛让他隔着嘴里的软布唔唔直嚎。  
王俊凯不以为意地嘬着，手搓弄着王源底下两颗睾丸，还用拇指摩擦了一下他的肛门，引来红艳的菊穴颤抖着直往里缩。  
王源没坚持多久，就在王俊凯嘴里射了精。王俊凯吐在手心里，眼睛放着光，评价道：“昨晚刚出过精，蘸着还这么浓稠。源源可真淫荡。”  
这种情人间才有的亲昵称呼让彼此都一怔忡。  
王俊凯懊恼自己又把以前在情场金枪不倒，对待床伴的习惯不自觉带到这里，情绪坏了起来，又扯开王源嘴里的布，手捏着王源肥软的两颊，指头挑开他的牙齿，将自己硬邦邦的阴茎塞到了他嘴里。  
王源没有经验，被艰难撑开上颚下颚，王俊凯粗壮的性器长驱直入，碾下他的舌头，强硬地顶到嗓子眼儿。昨晚刚用过的东西，抽了几张纸好歹擦了擦，捂在裤裆里整整一夜，那味道腥得要命。  
王源恶心得差点儿吐了，脸憋得通红，偏过头猛咳，阴茎滑出来时，龟头从嘴里还连出好长一根涎丝。王俊凯就着柱身上的黏液快速撸动起来，手心里滋滋作响，等一旁弯着腰掐着脖子干呕的王源慢慢从难受里缓过来。  
王源呼吸平复的时候，眼角挂着眼泪，嘴唇绯红，一副任人蹂躏的受气包样子。王俊凯看得棒身又胀大一圈，扶着阴茎重新插入。  
他这回动作温和多了，怕王源喉咙浅，整根吞不下，就只送进去三分之一，浅浅地在他舌头上磨，王源到底生涩，牙齿有时无意会碰上他的包皮系带，这块敏感脆弱，让他疼得直吸气，只好混沉地哄道：“乖，把牙齿收起来。”  
吞唆吸舔快一个小时，王源凸起的腮帮酸得厉害，紧促的呼吸让他双眼翻白，王俊凯才狠狠咬住虎牙，一声低吼溢出喉结。王源闪避不及，大股白液呛进了嗓子眼，顺着食道流了进去。  
男人攀上顶峰的那刻垂下长睫将这幕收入眼中，心里呼啸而来的满足不亚于他第一次走出舱门，近距离地，完整地观瞻那颗对于人类还仍然陌生的星球。  
身体的极乐随之而来是心的空虚，心的空虚随之而来的，又是他通过内射，身体里的一部分终于进入了王源身体从而染指了这个昨天还异常遥远的人，这个令他无比欣喜的认知。  
他没等那股劲儿缓过去，就慢慢抽身起来，解开王源手腕上的领带，拿着那光滑的布帛擦过顶端的污秽。  
王源嘴角还淌着白液，眼睛盯着天花板，也放空了好一会儿。抬手看了看那红红一圈绑痕，一个挺身坐直起来，拿起床上的枕头就疯狂向王俊凯砸了过去。  
王俊凯正笑着躲避，只听哪里传来细小的咔嚓声，紧接着就是王源在房间里大喊大叫。  
“宝贝儿你又怎么啦。”他连忙上前去勾他的下巴。  
“疼、疼、疼......我腰折了。”王源哭丧着脸，手指点着背后，人开始闹着走不了路。  
于是王俊凯随意挑起散落在地毯上的浴衣披在肩上，就要过来抱王源。  
王源喜欢树袋熊抱，两只脚丫夹住了男人的腰，双臂吊在他脖子上。走了一会儿，王源还是喊疼，最后没办法了王俊凯只好托着他屁股把人一抡扛在了头顶，王源两条腿套在这人宽宽的肩膀上，被他的手牢牢掌在胸口。王源享受着上面清新的空气，心满意足，找回了小时候玩骑马打仗的感觉。  
王俊凯先是把人按在了镜子前，拿起洗手台上房间配备的情侣牙刷情侣杯，要求两个人并排刷牙。这事他想找个男朋友做好久了，虽然是偶像剧里经常出现的情节，对他这种老派的人来说就是浪漫。  
王源撅着屁股，不情愿地含了口水，咕噜噜往水池里乱吐，溅得到处都是。王俊凯属于那种“严父”情人，作势就要来强吻他，吓得他老老实实地挤了薄荷味牙膏。刷了一会儿，那细碎的白泡沫钻出嘴角。 王俊凯一手扶着牙刷，空着的手就过来帮他抹掉，沾了点在指尖，吐了嘴里的泡沫就来咬他耳朵：“好像源源刚才喝过的牛奶。”  
所以要晨浴的时候，王源坚决把这色情狂推出了浴缸外的磨砂门：“我洗完你再洗，敢进来骚扰别怪我把你过肩摔。”  
虽然王俊凯红着眼睛装可怜的样子很可爱，可惜没用。

两个人都穿戴齐整拉开房门准备下楼时，对面房间的周奇茂也刚好拉开房门。  
六目相对，周奇茂像是已经遗忘了昨日的尴尬，大方地道了声早。顺道还用非常暧昧的眼神在对面这二人身上逡巡。摸了摸下巴说：“老夫看两位少侠印堂发亮，眼角生春，实乃大喜之兆啊。”  
王俊凯刚把温莎结收紧到喉结下，鼻梁上架了副金边眼镜，禁欲精英做派。周奇茂便吹了声口哨。  
“尤其这位，和昨天真是判若两人，由内而外的神清气爽，遮都遮不住的禽兽气息，是不是，事办成了啊。”  
王源懒得理他，也不去计较这个人为什么要把他的备用房卡交给王俊凯，直接侧过身往电梯走。  
周奇茂倚在门框上无辜耸耸肩。  
王俊凯做出一副要削他的架势吓得他直缩脖子，阴狠地瞪了他一眼后就屁颠屁颠去追人。  
用过了度假山庄的自助早餐后，一行人便开车原路返回辞水市内。  
王源还是开着那辆Panamera，王俊凯还是坐在他的副驾，可两人和来时的关系已有所不同。  
王源手握方向盘，前方的路笔直一条，积雪皑皑，看不到尽头。此时，身体刚从那些调情的余热里冷静下来，打转向灯时无意被右手手腕上的表面晃到眼。  
他浑身发抖。  
对方又是主动出击型人格，你不来惹他他偏来招惹你，强势地侵占你原本的领域，将你的世界搅得兵荒马乱；又是意味不明的身体交缠，欲望先行；又是毫无保障更无承诺的露水关系，既看不到来处也辨不明朝向。  
一切都和之前太像太像了。  
要警惕，时刻警惕，你想回到平凡的生活。

就是他这一瞬间的走神，车祸发生了。  
左后方飞快地逼近了一辆大货车，喇叭响得人心慌。如果自己这辆轻盈的Panamera跑车是海里一条敏锐而灵巧的梭子鱼，那么它就如一条庞大凶猛的虎鲸。  
起先王源以为这人是要超车，于是降速向右缓慢避让，可这辆货车仿佛看不到他的暗示，追赶速度仍然惊人，野蛮地压过中间的实线开进左边的车道，直至车头差不多与他们持平，便直接右转打满往驾驶座撞过来。  
王俊凯的神经明显在这时比王源敏锐，看出那司机的真实意图，便紧紧抓住方向盘，带着王源的手疯狂地往右边扳。轮胎在路面摩擦出刺耳的噪音，极致的速度下由原本的直行强行向右飘移，刮出了一道长长的烟线。周奇茂和女伴在后面已经吓得抱头痛哭，还没来得及喘口气，空间天旋地转，整个车身直接侧翻出高速路的安全防护栏，轰隆隆滚进了绿化带，翻了两圈才四轮朝天瘫痪在草地上。  
可高级车就是高级车，一分价钱一分货，前窗玻璃奇迹般地没有完全破裂。王源的头陷在安全气囊里，一阵晕眩，闻到了车体冒着黑烟，才勉强恢复神智，庆幸没有残骸扎进他的内脏。 只是手和脚都好像要被折碎了，后背更是没了知觉。慌乱间，他连忙看向左边的王俊凯，男人的头也和他一样陷在那团白色软体里。  
王俊凯艰难地移动着肩颈，整个身体被安全带死死卡在地面。五官被压得不成样子，可那英挺的眉，上扬的嘴角难掩他的英俊。桃花眼惺忪着，眼镜的碎片扎破了眼皮，血流到了他雪白的鼻梁上，可是他还在拼命地睁大眼廓，努力想看清自己的样子。  
他们第一时间都在担心对方的安危。  
王源的眼睛热了起来。他看清了对面的人一字一字默读。隽美如天神的男人无声地张大口型：不要哭。  
王源何以就生出了自救的力气。对，他要自己救自己，他要救王俊凯，因为他曾是人民解放军啊。

他把生命交到了别人手里一次过：坐以待毙，最后惨遭最信任的人抛弃。

那时候什么都做不了，什么都没有做。真卑微啊。  
他不可能再让自己因为放弃而遗憾第二次。  
他忍着腰部的剧痛，手抖个不停，慢慢摸到了插扣按开了安全带。拖着发软的双腿在地上匍匐着向外爬。刚把下巴一点点蹭到车外，鼻尖就在车沿边的泥土里闻到了刺鼻的汽油味。  
汽油泄露了，不知道什么时候就会发生爆炸，营救刻不容缓。  
他支撑着站了起来，小跑到王俊凯那一边，费了九牛二虎之力将他拖了出来。  
王俊凯和他一同气喘嘘嘘仰躺在路边，男人微眯着眼眸，手背撩开额前的发，汗和血混在发际，眸色瑰丽流光，淡定从容如王袍洗雪，骄傲野性的笑容熠熠生辉。伤口在这张鬼斧神工的俊脸上如浑然天成的章纹，像漫画主人公的战损妆容，又像是异域风情十足的道状油彩。  
王俊凯发现王源看他看呆了，痞气地抓住他细腰上的皮带把他扯近，狠狠在他嘴巴上亲了一口。  
趁这情不自禁没有一发不可收拾，王源利落地从地上弹起。转身就去救周奇茂还有他女伴。  
这时，那货车司机正从高高的路面顺着堆雪的草埂滑坐下来，手里还擒着一样黑漆漆的东西。  
艹，他才想起周路原药厂底下也是黑社会。  
王源军人的警觉性再次发挥了作用，他极快地速度闪进了女伴那边的后座。判断出这个人肯定会直奔周奇茂而来，于是催促着王俊凯远离另一边的门。当歹徒一拉开车门，他双腿并拢，朝着面门一记狠踢。  
这人眉骨瞬间断裂，一屁股坐在地上摔得龇牙咧嘴。眼睛里迸出了狠戾的杀意，重新站起身时，握紧了枪柄“咣当”上了膛。  
被那黑洞洞的枪口指着时，王源全身的血液仿佛都凝固了。来不及犹豫，他便想徒手上去夺枪。  
这歹徒恐怕不是正经训练过的杀手，只是紧闭着眼睛，一面被后坐力震得直晃，一面朝前方胡乱射击。  
晴空响起几声枪响，惊散了天空的飞鸟。  
王源几个后空翻看得人眼花缭乱，歹徒不得章法地乱打结果自然是纷纷射偏。这下王源一鼓作气，如猎豹一般迅疾地把他扑倒在地。歹徒被压制在地上不得动弹之余，伺机而动的王俊凯有着惊人的弹跳力，一脚踩在这人的手背上，逼他脱了枪。  
周奇茂这下窸窸窣窣从车子里爬了出来，看到局面稳定下来，便开始狐假虎威，先是动手扇了扇这个歹徒的脸挑衅他，接下来言语羞辱还不够，越想刚才自己躲在里面吓得屁滚尿流的怂样越气，最后他竟然捡起了地上掉落的枪企图开枪打死这个歹徒。  
这绣花枕头还真是成事不足败事有余，先不说法治社会以暴制暴还是杀人这种大罪一定会被逮捕监禁，这歹徒也不是安分待在地上等着被杀的傻子。  
巨大的求生欲让他在瞬间挣开了王源的控制一跃而起，周奇茂看着来人凶神恶煞宛如厉鬼早已吓得面如死灰。  
歹徒大吼一声夺回了枪，朝着缩在地上仿佛一堆烂肉的周奇茂扣动了扳机。  
王源也不知道自己本能地跑过去推开周奇茂是不是失心疯，也许是保镖职责的驱使。  
“我不欠你了。”  
当那粒子弹穿透肩胛骨的时候，王源第一反应不是痛，竟然是爆在空气里的血花诡异得吓人，像一株变异的植物。  
脑海里交替闪回的，荒凉的街、孩子坐在肮脏的金属垃圾堆上啼哭、尸横遍野、死不瞑目的虹膜里惊恐的情状，血流成的小溪，那个决然的背影......  
他坐在地上仓皇地抱住了脑袋。  
空气里很快响起第二声枪响。  
他仍呆滞地坐在原地一动不动。  
可周围哪里来的风，可以吹散这些凄美的玫瑰呢。那熟悉的海洋香水味道，那陌生的没有遗弃的怀抱温暖如年，他眼前的光一圈圈地聚也一圈圈地散，有人挡在了他面前，又立刻倒下，唯一没放过他的手。他被扯住，顺着男人身体的重量下坠，两个人搂紧了彼此的腰背，轮番在上一起滚下了长长的草坡，在河堤处刚好停下。离冰面只有一臂之遥，他侧过头一看，那圣洁的透明的平面上倒映出他怀里被血染红的人。  
王俊凯啊。  
男人的眼睛紧紧阖上了，连那丝瑰丽的光都熄灭了，安详地睡在他怀里像个年幼的孩子。光洁的额头，抿住的薄唇，苍白的脸，睫毛如僵死的飞蛾。  
濒临死亡的时候再找不出一点昔日的不可一世。  
虽然王源对王俊凯的了解也未见得多深，可是他就是觉得，若是平时的男人赖在他怀里，一定会坏坏地将头拱在他胸口，舌头往衣服里伸。  
怎么现在就这么老实呢。

那第二颗子弹原本是冲着他的太阳穴来的，被打中就必死无疑。  
他不知道有人怎么可以为了几面之缘的人竟牺牲至次。这背后蕴藏的强大的情感他完全不敢深想。  
寓示什么？是一见钟情还是一往情深？他们快三十岁了啊，还可能像十几岁的少年那样疯狂？  
王俊凯暴怒地冲到他面前时，嘴里还骂骂咧咧质问道：“一动不动，你是傻子吗？”  
也许再来不及多教训他，那飞弹直穿背心。他整个人向前倾了倾，柔软的手心挡住了他的眼睛。嘴巴一向不饶人，这会儿才记得说了句好听的。  
“我陪你。”

你才是傻子，挡着我的眼睛这算什么。  
我还是看得到啊。  
在你倒下之后。

王源摊开了手心，十根手指，上面全是男人后背渗出的鲜血。  
那条街道的那块红布又再次飘起，遮住了他的视觉感官，只剩淹没一切的阴影。  
他双手颤抖着，仰天发出痛苦的悲鸣。  
原来，直至今日，他从未走出过那个地狱。  
意识消失前的几秒，他依稀听到警笛呼啸而来。

他又重新做了一个梦。  
只不过梦里经常出现的人不是去而复返，而是从始至终都奋不顾身。  
他说的话，从“你需要我”，  
变成了，“我陪你。”


End file.
